Past Obsessions
by chellomonkey
Summary: Returning to Forks after ten years of being away Isabella “Bella” Swan is ready to settle into her home with her father Charlie all over again. But what happens when a welcoming family wants Bella over at their home to often? PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1: First Day

Returning to Forks after ten years of being away Isabella "Bella" Swan is ready to settle into her home with her father Charlie all over again. But what happens when a welcoming family wants Bella over at their home often? What secrets did they know about Bella's past? And worst of all, what about Bella's new obsession over one of their sons?

Bella's POV

All Human

Chapter 1: First Day

It was different from what I thought I would be. Being in Forks I should say. I've been here for all most a week now and Charlie – the chief of police and my father – has being on my case about starting school. I assured him that this morning I will be off to my first day of high school in Forks – but I am not looking forward to it. Since moving to Forks every morning I wake up to is always dark and gloomy.

I don't have the warm sun to wake me up anymore…or the sounds of my neighbour's kids throwing balls at my door so that I could come out and play with them. No sir…this was Forks. Rainy, cloudy, gloomy, depressing Forks.

There has to be some upsides to it though, I mean how bad can it be? I am sure the people are nice. I remember I use to play with a young boy here…what was his name again? Jacob Black! Yes I remember now, but he doesn't go to the same high school as I do; he lives down at the Native Reserve in La Push. I was hoping that at least I would know one person so that I don't feel like a complete loner.

"Bella honey let's get going. You don't want to be late for your first day do ya?" Charlie called down from the bottom of the stairs.

I sighed to myself, "Yeah just give me a sec dad!" I called out.

I walked downstairs with my back pack; a ready school girl – how exciting – I met Charlie outside standing beside his cop car. He looked at me once and then down at that ground. Charlie wasn't sure how to handle me just yet. He was a good person: strong and independent, but when it came to women – like my mother and I – he was at a complete loss.

"Do you want me to drop you off Bell's?" Charlie offered.

"No thanks dad. I rather not have the kids see me pull up in front of school in a cop car. Thanks anyways though."

Charlie nodded acceptingly. Upon my arrival here in Forks, Charlie presented me with my own car. A large, red 1953 Chevy Pick-Up-Truck. It wasn't the most appealing car to look at: the paint was mostly scratched off and the door made a loud creek every time I opened and closed it. But it was my car, and I was happy enough to get one.

"Have a good day at school then Bell's. I'll see you for dinner," Charlie said getting into his car and driving off. I got into my car and began to drive off to school. I took in a lot of sightseeing whiles driving the long way to school. Though there wasn't much to see but trees…and trees.

That's when I noticed it. A large mansion sitting on top of a hill hidden within the trees; wow, they're must be some amazingly rich people living in that house. I didn't know Forks had people with a lot of money living here. Their house was amazing; it was modern and had a lot of windows.

I noticed someone coming out of the front door when they stopped to stare at me. Nervously I pressed on the accelerated and drove off not looking back. Who were those people?

I arrived at school pulling up in an empty parking lot space and got out of the car. So this was my new school? It was only for two years how hard could it be? I tried to assure myself that it wasn't going to be very hard. I walked to the main office where I was given my locker combo and schedule.

"Have a good day Ms. Swan." The secretary wished me.

I knew I was going to need all the encouragement I was going to get. I arrive at my locker, number 110. But when I tried to open it the stupid lock wouldn't pull open. I tugged at it harder and harder only to have it fly open hitting me in my face! I fell to the floor covering my right eye and cheek – ouch that hurt – that's when I heard a low giggle behind me.

"Are you all right?" A bubbly sweet high pitch voice called out from behind me.

I was helped to my feet and then turned back to see who was the nice enough person to help me up. It was a young girl. She had a very adorable look: pretty yet very innocent. With black dark hair and very pale light skin tone with bright brown eyes that all most shined like gold.

"Oh yes thank you," I said embarrassed at my horrible display of opening a locker.

The girl giggled again, "Don't be silly, these locker are hundreds of years old, some of them need a good tug. My name is Alice, Alice Cullen nice to meet you. Is today you're first day?"

"Yes. I just moved here last week. My name is Bella Swan." I greeted myself.

"Bella Swan?" Alice said in a low voice. Did she know me already? Alice caught me staring at her questionably as she shook of the look quickly and smiled, "Hello Bella! Would you like me to take you to the nurse's office before you catch a black eye? Do you need some ice?" Alice asked kindly. I didn't hear the slightest mockery in her voice.

I shook my head no, "No thank you I'll be fine. I am very accident prone so it happens to me often," I assured her. Alice grinned amused at my statement and then the bell rang.

"I am off to class Bella but please sit with me at lunch?" Alice asked. I nodded helpless of fear to eat lunch alone at the cafeteria.

Alice looked pleased with my answer and skipped down the hallway. She was so nice, I am glad to know that there are some kind people here in Forks. I went to my first period class: Biology. I walked over to the teacher's desk and introduced myself.

"Ah yes. Everyone this is Isabella Swan, she is new to our school, and I trust that you all would be kind enough to show her around. Ms. Swan please take your set right beside…oh Mr. Cullen isn't in today? Well you may sit there anyhow he is most likely late." Mr. Molina gestured me to my set.

I sat down with little trouble. Did he just say _Mr. Cullen_? Wasn't that the same name as Alice? She must have another sibling in the school then. How interesting maybe I will learn more about this at lunch time.

***

The day carried slowly. Biology was all too easy; I knew everything already from my advance class back home. And second period was gym…my least favourite class. Why? It was because I could very well lose my life in the class do to a harmless injury, or worse injury those around me.

At lunch time I went to the cafeteria to look for Alice, who was sitting at a table all by herself. I walked over to her and greeted her with a smile.

"Bella, hello why don't you take a seat? My brother's will be coming along soon along with two other people I would like you to meet." Alice said as I sat down beside her.

"You have brothers that go to this school also?" I asked harmlessly though I already had guessed.

Alice nodded, "Yes two. Emmett and Edward; they are both a year older than me. They are not twins but they were born in the same year. You will see them soon; they are very nice," Alice guaranteed me.

I smiled out of habit when she finished, "Then who are the other two you said were joining us? Friends?" I questioned wanting to know before they arrived at the table so I'd know how to greet them.

"Well…I suppose. One is Jasper, he is my boyfriend, the other is Rosalie she is Emmett's girlfriend. Both are good friends to the family, Rose might be hard to get along with at first but it grows on you. Oh here they come now, you see?" Alice said glancing in the direction where I turned my head.

There are I saw four stunning people walking towards our table. The first I noticed was the strong built young man. He was muscular and fit. With curly black hair and the same pale skin tone as Alice; even their eyes were the same. That's how I knew that he must be one of her brothers. I assumed that he was Emmett since there was a girl hanging on his arm.

She must be Rosalie. She was beautiful, with blond long curly hair and an ivory flawless skin. Her eyes were blue and her cheeks were warm with colour. She looked into Emmett's eyes as if they were soul mates, meant to be together.

Then I noticed the third boy. He was different from the other two so I assumed he was Jasper. He had light blond hair also but green eyes. He was very tall and slim and grinned at Alice with the most cunning and welcoming smile. Alice smiled at him as if she hasn't seen him in years.

And then there was Edward. He seemed to be the most stunning out of all of them. He was tall with a very nice built. His skin pale and his hair dark brown; his eyes – brown with its shimmer of gold– connected with mine for the shortest moment. Only long enough for me to look into the rich colour that shined in my eyes before I quickly turned my head away. And then they all approached the table simultaneously.

"Everyone I'd like you to meet my good friend Bella. She is new to the school and new to Forks. Bella these are my brothers Emmett and Edward and our friends Jasper and Rosalie,"

So I was correct about who each person was, how lucky for me, "Hello." I greeted everyone with a shy smile.

They all took their seats before saying anything else. I sat between Alice and Edward. Suddenly my heart began to race and I was too scared to look in his direction.

So this was how Forks was going to be?


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships

Bella POV

All Human

Chapter 2: Friendships

I sat there at the table, my heart racing so fast that I thought it was going to break right through my rib cage. What was it about Edward Cullen that made me feel this way? This is the first time I met him isn't it? So why is it that my heart can't seem to slow down.

Alice brought my lunch over to be but I was too nervous to eat; too nervous sitting around all these stunning people to even look it at it. So then I just sat there remaining silent.

"So you are Isabella Swan? The chief daughter am I right? What made you want to come down to Forks? I mean there's nothing really great about this place I'll be honest." Emmett asked me.

Since I was too nervous to eat, so I felt I might as well answer their questions, "My mother remarried. She and her new husband wanted to do some traveling together and I didn't want to get in the way of that. So I moved down here to stay with my dad." I confessed.

"That very selfless of you Bella, it must have being emotional for you?" Jasper questioned.

I shook my head no. It wasn't emotional at all. I just felt really empty. I guess they wouldn't push that question any future since they didn't ask for more. Edward staid stiff and just ate his food. It was like something was troubling him, his perfect skin shined in my eyes like a glow unlike any other.

"Your skin is pale white, lack of sun I am guessing? Forks isn't any better I assure you, have you being here before Mss. Bella Swan?" Rosalie questioned me also.

I nodded; Rosalie's tone was quit snippy, "Yes. When I was about seven I believe, ten years ago. I don't remember it though, supposedly something happened and my mother never sent me back," I confessed.

Everyone seemed to get tenser. What did I say to change the air in the room? I noticed that Alice and Emmett shot a concern look over to their brother Edward. Curious enough to see what was happening I looked over to Edward to see that he was facing down at his food. Did something happen to him?

"Bella I have a brilliant idea. My family is having a dinner this Friday, you must come," Alice invited. This question caught me off guard.

I looked at her, "Are you sure? I mean I just got here I don't really know what Charlie would say if I told him I wanted to go over to someone's house to soon." I informed them.

"Don't worry about that." Emmett interrupted before Alice got another word out, we both snapped our heads at him, "Carlisle and Charlie are well acquainted. Carlisle is our father, and a well known doctor in Forks. You have nothing to worry about Bella, our father will call your father," Emmett said.

I guess I should accept them, "Then I guess it would be okay with Charlie. Where do you live?" I asked. Forks wasn't very big and all the houses were in good distances from each other. It shouldn't be hard to find where they live.

"Oh do you know the hill in the forest? It's a bit far from town, the large house hidden with trees. That's their house," Jasper informed me.

The large mansion was theirs! I knew there was something different about the Cullen's they were a lot different from the other students in the school. They seemed a lot classier than the others. Their clothes were brand name – even Rosalie and Jasper's – and they sat away from the other students.

"Oh yes. I passed by there this morning I know where it is," I confessed to them.

"That was you this morning?" Edward snapped out. It was then I knew that it was Edward that caught me looking at their house this morning

"_That was you!"_ I wanted to shout out also but I couldn't. I knew that it would have made me seem like I was a peep which I wasn't. So I remained silent and Edward looked away.

"Sorry for bursting out." Edward apologized. Surprisingly it meant a lot to me.

I shook my head no; it didn't bother me since he said he was sorry.

"Don't him Bella, Edward is a very moody person," Emmett joked.

But Edward didn't seem to like that comment so he pushed himself away from the table and stormed out of the cafeteria. Alice looked at Emmett with an angry stare as Emmett shrugged his shoulders all most all too innocently.

What were the Cullen thinking?

"So it's a date then? Friday night!" Alice shouted with the highest hopes

How could I say no now?

***

My third period class was English. I sat beside Mike Newton who was very cute. But he wasn't as stunning as Edward Cullen. I sat in daze thinking about lunch. Thinking about sitting with the Cullen's and how perfect they were. How nice they were to me.

"Bella how's your head? I'm sorry the volleyball hit you, I swear you weren't anywhere near to it when I passed it over the net," Mike stated reminding me of the horrible gym nightmare.

"Mike don't worry about it, injuries normally find me. Taylor made sure I got some ice so it's okay" I confessed turning my head to my notebook where I pretended to take down notes.

My first day at Forks school and I had made some interesting friends. Mike Newton for one, he is very helpful and seemed to want to be around me a lot which I found strange. Then there was Eric Yorkie. Extremely jumpy person, and then there was Jessica, Angela, Lauren, and Taylor.

Though I didn't expect to make so many friends on my first day I was kind of glad I did.

We took down notes for about five minutes when I slowly started to think about how Edward skin seemed to all most sparkle in the light of the cafeteria. Though I was more than sure I was seeing things. And his eyes…his whole family seemed to be that way and somehow Jasper and Rosalie accompanied their beauty.

"So Miss. Swan," Mike said catching my attention, "I saw you sitting with the Cullen's and their rich friends. You know they think they are better than all of us." Mike said coldly.

I found that hard to believe. But I could see why, "The Cullen's ran into be before school, I didn't really get to know them that well till lunch," I was being honest.

"You don't say huh?" Mike mentioned low enough for me to hear.

I put down my pencil, "What do you mean the Cullen's think they are better than everyone? You know I am just wondering that's all; you did bring it up might as well finish why," I pressed.

Mike turned to me and smiled, "Their dad is some rich doctor, and their mom is like an ex-super model so they are loaded with a tones of money you see. The Cullen's have always lived in Forks. With their expensive cars and clothes; the other two are the same. Rosalie and Jasper Hale," Mike mentioned.

"They have the same last name?" I said in shock.

"Yeah but they are not related. It's just a common last name apparently. Their parents are also loaded. The Cullen's wont date anyone below their standards. Meaning anyone that has less money than them; sure they haven't come right out and say it, everyone know that's what they do," Mike informed me.

Great; glad to know that the Cullen's wouldn't want to date a Chief's daughter. Really reassuring.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you, Jessica and Eric want to go to the café after school do you want to come with us?" Mike asked.

I thought about it. Charlie won't be home till late and it wasn't like I had any chores or work to do after school…perhaps I should go with them?

"Maybe Mike. Why don't you find me after school and ask me again?" I asked.

Mike looked at me in a way that I knew he was going to ask again.


	3. Chapter 3: Volvo Driver

Bella POV

All Human

Chapter 3: Volvo Driver

School was done – finally - and I walked to my locker which I struggled to open again.

"Damn thing!" I complained.

"Allow me?" A deep voice called to me. I turned around to see that it was Edward. I moved aside – helplessly – to let him by and with a few hits on the bolts of the locker it came swinging open.

"Thank you." I said putting my books in.

"Bella right? Sorry for the way I acted at the lunch table. It was rude of me,"

He was apologizing again?

"No please don't be sorry. I understand that people have their ups and downs days it's okay," I assured him. This seemed to have eased his tension. Glad I know I did something right.

"Hey; are you busy after school? Or right now I should say." Edward asked all most nervously.

My heart began to race, Mike did ask if I wanted to hang after school, but then I thought to myself when was I ever going to get another chance where Edward Cullen was going to ask me out to anything again? "No nothing planned," I confessed.

Edward grinned, "Do you mind if I drive you home then?" He asked.

Edward Cullen was offering to drive me home? I placed my hands behind my back and pinched myself. Ouch! Yes he was really asking me! I tried to keep a cool expression on my face and smiled back warmly at Edward.

"Oh… well… I drove to school this morning," I confessed.

"I know," Edward said with a titter, "I'll have Alice drive it home for you later if that's all right with you Ms. Swan?"

I nodded my head completely unable to say no. His eyes were just hypnotizing unbelievable to look at. Its colours swirled in mine as if he was saying something to me, but Edward turned away quickly. I blushed looking down at the floor for a quick second and looked back at the stunning image in front of me. He was looking at the time when he turned back to me and grinned showing his white marble teeth.

"Good. Let me drive you home then," Edward offered.

We walked to the parking lot where I was getting a tone of stares. On the first day of school Bella Swan was already going home with Edward Cullen! We walked over to his car, a Volvo! I wasn't surprised his family looked as if they could afford it. Edward pulled his keys from the pocket of his jacket and with the press of a button I saw the lock release inside the car.

"Allow me," Edward offered opening the door of his car for me to get in.

It was shocking for him to do that, "Thank you." I said as I got inside the car. If he were to do that back home in the school parking lot, chances are the next day at school he would have gotten beaten up. But here it seemed like girls envied for a young man to do that.

Edward turned on the car. The roar of the engine coming to life made Edward smile. When we were driving out the parking lot I looked into the rear-view mirror to see Mike and his shocked expression as I drove off in the Cullen's car. I had to laugh to myself trying not to let Edward see but I think he noticed something. When we got out of the school parking lot I heard Edward clearing his throat. Was he about to say something?

"So Bella," Edward said as I turned my head to face him, his eyes remained on the road,  
"You mentioned at lunch that your mom stopped you from coming to Fork?" Edward asked.

I nodded, so he was paying attention, "Yes. Ah when I was seven I hit my head climbing a tree. Charlie told me I feel and hit my head pretty hard. I was out for two weeks. Anything before the fall I can't even remember; Mom blamed Charlie for it, and she never trusted him again. Though I tried to see him over the years mom was furious," I confessed. Why was I spilling myself to him?

"That's …unfortunate. Do you remember if you had any friends here before?" Edward asked.

I tried to remember, "I can only remember one. Jacob Black." I confessed.

Edward's hand's tightened around the steering wheel of the car, "The one in La Push?" Edward questioned his voice filled with tension that he was trying to cover with a fake smile.

I nodded, "Yes do you know him?" I was trying to act as if I didn't notice his sudden change.

Edward seemed to have to think about his next answer, "We were friends, as children. We are no longer associated with one another." Edward confessed whiles his speeding got faster.

"That's a shame. Jacob and I haven't spoken to one another since I arrived," I confessed whiles I watched the needle on the speed bar getting higher, "Aren't you going a bit fast?" I said kind of worried of the speed limit.

"I don't like to drive slowly," Edward informed me. Oh great now I feel a lot safer.

"Slow down; isn't there a speed limit?" I questioned.

A grin came across Edwards face. I pleased him? This was good to know. I watched Edward's feet lift off the accelerator as my heart came back to normal and I relaxed in my seat.

"Glad to see that the chief's daughter cares about the law." Edward said laughing to himself, "Though I will inform you Miss. Swan laws are easily broken here in Forks." Edward said giving me a wink.

A bad boy? Edward didn't seem like the kind of boy to get in trouble but then again…what do I know about him?

"You know where I live?" I just realised that Edward was driving in the direction of my house without me telling him where I had lived.

"Ah…" Edward said with a pause, "Who does not know where the chief of police lives." Edward added.

Right; Forks was small who didn't know where everyone lived already. It was just surprising that Edward found my house with little trouble. We pulled in the drive way as I got out of the car slowly.

"Thank you for the ride home it was nice of you," I thanked him sweetly.

"Don't worry about it. Alice will bring you car over soon. Look Bella…do you want me to pick you up for school tomorrow?" Edward asked.

He was offering…to pick me up…again! That's amazing! Once again I composed my face keeping it cool, calm and collective. Something my mom taught me.

"Ah well is it an inconvenience I mean I do have a car." I reminded him.

"That thing won't last you very long. Let me pick you up. I will be here at eight tomorrow morning. See you later Bella Swan." Edward said pulling out of the drive way. I watched him drive all the way down the pathway until I couldn't see him anymore. Then I walked inside my house to see Charlie watching TV.

"What are you doing home? I thought you weren't going to be home till later dad?" I asked.

"I called in early. It's a slow day in Forks. Who drove you home?" Charlie asked. I stopped him from getting up before he saw that my car wasn't there. I looked out the window to see Alice driving up the road. All I had to do was stall for a little bit. I didn't know Charlie noticed everything.

"Ah just some guy." I said in a low voice sitting in the chair beside him.

"Some _guy_; your first day at school and you have guys driving you home already? Who was it?" Charlie asked. The Cullen's kept to themselves, I am sure that Charlie didn't know their family well.

"Edward Cullen." I said quickly hoping that he didn't know him.

"Edward Cullen? You drove him with Edward Cullen? What? The Volvo driver?" Charlie said in utter shock. I am guessing he did know the same Edward I was talking about. Leave it to Charlie to remember someone by the car they drive.

"Yeah dad do you know him?" I asked. I hope Charlie had nothing personal against Edward.

"Know him?" Charlie said pausing for a moment. Why did everyone have to think about what they were going to tell me? "Ah no…his dad is well known that's all…what about you? Do you know him?" Charlie asked in a nervous voice.

Dad seemed shaky when he asked me that question; I wasn't sure what to tell him. I didn't know Edward all that well, but something was compelling about him. Something about the way he looked at me. It was as if he had seen me before…as if he knows something that I didn't know.

"There's something…familiar about Edward dad, I just don't know what it is," I said truthfully.

Charlie leaned back in his chair, "Familiar eh? Well if you say so...just be careful with him. He is a Volvo drive you know?" Charlie told me.

I nodded and walked up to my bedroom, I thought I might get some homework done before I started making dinner for the both of us. But I couldn't concentrate; my mind was running all over the place, some with Edward and then the thought about why people were acting so weird. Why they all had to stop and think about what they were going to say to me.

I shouldn't say everyone but Charlie and Edward…they had to stop and think before saying anything to me. But maybe it was just me that was over thinking it. Maybe I wasn't…

I was now in Forks, and I was considered…popular among the students because my father was chief. But the Cullen's; they seemed different. They seemed to want to be friends with me, because I had something to offer.

Something that they knew…that I didn't know…


	4. Chapter 4: Finding, and Belonging

Bella POV

All Human

Chapter 4: Finding, and Belonging.

Early the next morning I got up earlier than normal and got myself ready. I fixed my hair nicely, keeping it down and straight, a style I wasn't use to keeping my hair like. I got my face and outfit ready and then when I was done I looked outside the window to hear the sounds of Edward's car running down the pathway. I ran down the stairs to see that Charlie wasn't here but there was a note tapped onto the fridge:

Bella, off to work early; make dinner. I will be home at around ten. Eat without me- Charlie

Way to go dad, I guess he had something to do this morning. I saw Edward pull up in front of the house and waited for a single for me to know that he was going to let me know that he was here. Sure enough Edward rung the door bell and I rushed to go answer it, but stopping seconds before seeming too egger and then I opened the door slowly.

There Edward was standing smiling at me. The way he smiled made my knees weak.

"Good morning Bella, are you ready to go?" Edward asked kindly.

I nodded, "Yeah just give me a moment to get my things," I said walking into the kitchen and getting my back-pack and closing the door.

"Charlie isn't home?" Edward questioned all most shocked.

"Nope he left to do something this morning. Why did you want to see him?" I asked innocently.

Edward shook his head, "No I was just wondering that's all. Let's go," Edward said opening the car door for me and then began to drive down the pathway.

We waited for a while before we talked to one another.

"Bella," Edward said catching my attention, "Allow me to walk you to each of your classes." Edward offered. This was strange to me.

"Why are you offering to do so much for me? Drive me to and from school, walk me to class, what's next?" I asked – it might have sounded a bit rude. But I wasn't use to having a guy throw himself at me unless they wanted something…that normally didn't turn out good.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound impulsive just forget I said anything," Edward told me.

"I never said you couldn't," I responded quickly, "But I just want to know why. I mean you're offering a lot for someone who has just met me the other day,"

Edward's hands gripped on the wheels again, "Bella, Forks has a history for me. An undying obsession that has just being…exposed to my family members. I can see how the things I have being offering makes me sound like a creep. I guess I've been a little bit too uneasy," Edward said trying to relax, "Please forgive me,"

Undying obsessions? What was he talking about?

"I do appreciate the offer to walk me to class. I am still new and I do need help getting from class to class. If you don't mind, you could still walk me?" I asked my voice very low.

Edward grinned and nodded acceptingly.

"Yesterday I told about my accident right? Today why don't you tell me about you _undying obsession_?" I questioned.

Edward looked over to me and then looked back on the road, "I shouldn't have mentioned that. Why don't you let it go and I will answer another question for you?" Edward pleaded.

That just made want to know what it was even more, "That's not fair. I won't let it go unless you tell me," I confessed.

Edward became uneasy and nodded, "My obsession; I had a friend, who was close and dear to me; a very important person. One day I had two of my closet friends over. My dearest friend got hurt...very badly. The parents of my friend thought that it was unsafe for their child to stay here anymore, so they took them away… and I young… I was just a kid I didn't know what to do; so I waited for them to come back, I waited for ten years," Edward voice became low.

A friend? Who was this friend, I pray it be a girl instead of a boy, "Who was it?" I questioned.

"Forget about it Bella," Edward said turning into the school parking lot, "It's a long time ago. It's a past obsession, let it go okay? Besides, it's been more than ten years." Edward said putting the car to park and opening my car door.

I'd hardly call it a past obsession, Edward seemed to be in pain when he spoke about it. Who was this friend that he missed so much, and why was it so hard for him to just admit it to me? Maybe he wasn't ready to open up to me just yet. This was just one more reason for me to get to know this Cullen a little better.

We walked into Biology together and everyone's mouths dropped. The look on Jessica and Lauren's face was: "_Oh hell no_". I smiled with the greatest pride walking into the room and sitting beside Edward as if we were friends for the longest time.

"Mr. Cullen, Ms. Swan I had no idea you two were acquainted with one another. Two smart minds working together I see," Mr. Molina stated when he came to our desk and handed us our assignment for the day. Edward grinned at the teacher and I didn't bother to look at him. I kept my eyes looking onto the paper with our assignment on it.

"Looks to me like we need to work in partners? This should be fun." Edward said with the most cunning smile. I nodded and then out of the most unpredictable moment, Mike Newton showed up at my desk. Just as Edward and I were smiling at one another. I knew Mike wasn't the biggest fan of any of the Cullen's and the expression on his face wasn't happy either.

"Bella, I was passing by when I noticed I didn't have a pencil; can I borrow one?" Mike asked.

"I didn't know you were in this class Newton?" Edward said in a snappy and rude.

Mike began to get angry, "I'm not." He confessed, "But I need a pencil so I came to _my friend_ Bella to ask for a pencil. Do you have a problem with that Cullen?" Mike snapped back.

"Mike you'll be late for class." I confessed handing him a pencil, "You don't need to owe me it's okay. I am sorry I didn't get to see you last night," I confessed sadly.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I understand you might have gotten caught up in something, I will see you in second and third wont I?" Mike asked.

I nodded as he walked out the classroom giving Edward the coldest eyes. I turned to Edward to see that he wasn't being mature and also giving cut eye. I sighed at the two and tired to ignore them by pulling out my notebooks.

"I didn't know you two had two classes together," Edward said in a cold voice.

I got shivers down my spine when he spoke, "Yes. We have gym and English." I confessed.

Edward turned his head to his notes and then I watched as his figures tapped against the table

"Edward." I said as Edward jumped out of shock. I chocked down the laugh I was about to break into and then smiled, "Are you all right? Did Mike bother you?" I asked.

"Newton and I haven't being the greatest of friends. Sorry for my behaviour; let's do the work?" Edward asked. I nodded as we worked together on the lab.

Why was Edward being so mysterious?

***

After second period, I walked to my locker bruised from playing doge-ball. The game that was invented right out of hell. I was sore and could barely move my arms. Lucky for me my locker opened with little problems. Maybe it's because Edward fixed it with that thingy trick he did the other day. Whatever he did, it saved me a lot of punches in the face.

"You truly can't remember anything?" Rosalie said coming from behind me. Her presence shocked me so badly that I dropped my books right from my hands. Rosalie bent down in her tight skinny jeans and long Stiletto to pick up my books and handed it out to me, "Here." She responded giving a long sigh. I stretched out my hand and accepted the books looking into her large blue eyes and nodding.

"Thank you." I thanked her putting the books into my locker, "What do you mean by I truly can't remember anything? What should I remember?" I questioned her utterly confused.

"Never mind Bella," Rosalie said in frustration, "Look just know this, I have being friend's with the Cullen's since the very first day they came here. No one else but me and Jasper can say that we have watched all three of them grow up from the start. And if you think that you can hang around with Edward so damn freely you're wrong. Why don't you save him the pain and stay away from him Bella Swan," Rosalie snapped at me.

"Save him what pain? Rosalie I haven't done anything," I complained to her. Rosalie's eyes shot frustration at me. It looked like she was seriously mad at me but for what reason?

Just then Emmett came and took Rosalie's hand, "Rose." Emmett said in a stern voice, "I am sorry Bella was she being rude to you? Rosalie you shouldn't be so mean to Bella after all she is _new_ here and our good friend isn't she darling?" Emmett pressed his girlfriend.

Rosalie's face turned bitter towards me, as if I had done something to hurt her, I don't understand what mixed feelings she had towards me but something tells me she wouldn't have done it if there wasn't for a reason.

"I am not saying sorry. Let's go for lunch," Rosalie snapped walking past Emmett and I. She strutted down the hallways as all eyes glanced at her. Rosalie was truly beautiful, she walked down the hallway with such grace and elegance that people noticed her.

Emmett cleared his throat, "Oh boy, I'm getting the talk later" Emmett said in a low voice grinning at Rosalie whiles he brushed his hands through his curly hair, "Come Bella everyone must be wondering where we are. Don't want to keep Alice waiting that is the worst thing you could do," Emmett chuckled.

I nodded and followed him down the hallway and into the cafeteria where we sat down. Edward noticed Rosalie bitter mood as Emmett explained that she was just in a bad mood. But Rosalie had a different expression on her face, something tells me she wasn't going to lie about what she was feeling.

"I am not in a bad mood for no reason! I'm in a pissed off mood because of you Edward Cullen! You and your bloody reluctant actions!" Rosalie shouted.

"What reluctant actions Rose?" Edward asked in a calm voice giving a small laugh at the end.

"Cut the crap Edward! You know very well what I am talking about, you don't think that this bother's everyone here and you are just accepting it like candy that was given to you ten years ago! You are not a child anymore Edward!" Rosalie complained loudly.

Everyone remained silent, "Isn't there somewhere where you two can talk about this in private, you know somewhere where people are not watching us." Jasper whispered to the both of them.

"No this has to be said right here; right in front of her." Rosalie said in a lower voice. She was talking about me? Now I was completely lost. Why was it so important for her to explain whatever the issues was – which at this point I had no idea what it was – in front of me?

I found myself once again completely lost and helplessly sitting there waiting for answers.

"Rose. You don't need to do this," Edward said pressing her to stop before she said more. But I wanted her to say more. What was it about me that made Rosalie so bitter to me.

"Why shouldn't I Edward huh?" Rosalie said, even Emmett couldn't keep her back, "Give me just one good reason to stop me from letting it all out in the open? I'm waiting."

I had no idea Rosalie could be so harsh, Emmett whispered something in her ear. Rosalie noticed what he was saying and then she turned to Emmet when he was done. Emmett didn't show any expression on his face. Rosalie looked away from Emmett and turned back to Edward; she wasn't going to let it go. She was still waiting for her reason.

"Rosalie please don't do this to Edward. Look we can talk this over at home or something but here at school? This isn't the place. Please sit down and finish you lunch Rose." Alice complained kindly

"Alice you of all people must feel the irritation. You must feel the pain and the guilt that we all have felt for the past ten damn years! I am not taking this shit anymore Edward!" Rosalie slammed her hand on the table making it shake. Rosalie then shot another look at me that was the last straw. It wasn't going to sit there like a fool waiting for answers.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?" I added beginning to feel uneasy.

"This has nothing to do with you Bella," Edward snapped at me.

I was so irritated that I stood up from the table, "If it has nothing to do with me Edward, then I don't see the point of me being here." I told him taking my bag and walking away from the table without looking back. Why was Rosalie so harsh to me? What was it about me that made her be so mean to Edward. Rosalie was nice…when she wanted to be.

I walked out to the parking lot and remembered that I didn't have a ride home! Damn it I came in Edward's car. I looked back to see Edward running down the hallway's; mostly likely looking for me. Unwilling to go see him I walked onto the pathway and began to walk in the direction I thought my house was in.

I didn't even feel like staying in school. If I go to third then I might just end up just being asked questioned by Mike, and fourth was History, what was the point of having the class anyways? I tried my hardest to keep the tears inside my eyes. I spent twenty minutes trying to put on eye liner I wasn't going to mess it up. I was so frustrated that I was starting to cry. I can't believe I was just singled out like that. I feel like such a fool.

I was walking down the pathway for about five minute when someone began to honk at me. I jumped to the conclusion thinking it was Edward so I ignored the person and kept walking. Soon the person honked once, then twice, and then they kept pressing it. I got annoyed and stopped walking where I was.

"Edward why don't you just…" But when I turned around to see who was really in the car I smiled and ran over to the driver, "Jacob!" I shouted.

7


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion and Remembering

Bella POV

All Human

Chapter 5: Reunion and Remembering

"I knew it was you Bella Swan. Billy told me you were back in Forks, but I'm glad I caught you now," Jacob said getting out of his car and giving me a hug, "Wow Bell's you look great," Jacob complimented me. It was great seeing Jacob, he made my worries go away for that moment

"Jacob Black, I've being thinking about you since I came back to Forks. Wow Jacob you're so tall now! When we were little I remember I was the one that was always taller, how tall are you?" I asked. Jacob grew up so much; he was tall with broad shoulders and a built shape.

Jacob grinned, "Hop inside the car, don't want to stand in the middle of the road all day do we?" Jacob asked, I shook my head no and walked into the car with him as he drove off, "Oh yeah to answer your question I'm 6'2 and still growing you know Bell's?" Jacob gloated.

I giggled, "Well good for you Mr. Black. Oh Jake it's so great to see you again! I'm glad you kept writing to me all these years. It meant a lot to me, you're probably the only person I connected with other than my father," I said.

Jacob always wrote long letters to me when it was a full moon; he said that it's because his people descend from wolves so the full moon suited his letters. But whenever he wrote it would always be long and with its messy writing, it was always interesting to read. I invented a game called: "try to find the word that Jacob was trying to write." I became pretty good at this game.

"I'm glad you've missed me, I missed you too Bell's. It's begin a while since we last saw one another hasn't it? Say Bella do you want me to drive you home?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head no, "No actually Charlie won't be home for a while. So I was wondering, I haven't begin to La Push in ten years; do you mind if I can come over?" I asked.

This made Jacob grin greatly. He pressed down on the gas and then drove down to La Push. When we arrived close to his house I saw Jacob friend's standing out in front of his house. They were kicking around a soccer ball and when they saw Jacob pull up in front and threw the ball at his car. The ball bounced off the top of the car as I watched it fly into the woods.

"Welcome back Jake took you forever, whose she?" One of the boys asked.

"Guys this is Bella, she is my friend from when we were little kids; Bella is Charlie's daughter. Bella this is Embery, Quil and Sid. Is my dad home? What about the girls?" Jacob asked.

I remembered that Jacob had two older sisters, but if I remember correctly one sister move away when she got married and the other sister didn't stay home very often.

"Your sister went out with Paul and Billy went down to the Clearwater's house. Welcome to La Push Bella, this is the hot side of Forks," Embery said walking past me with a wink. Jacob punched him in his arm and I smiled.

We walked over to the grassy area and sat in a circle. Quil handed me a soda and Jacob sat close beside me. He had changed since the last time I saw him. His friends were all most like him also. Tall with a very strong built. I wonder what Jacob and his friends did in their spare time.

"So Bella what have you being up to in Forks?" Jacob asked me.

I didn't want to tell him about my encounter with Edward Cullen just yet. The way Edward spoke about Jake was like they had gotten into a big fight. But I was going to ask. I'll just have to wait for a moment when the two of us were alone instead of with his friends around.

"Nothing really, just school basically, I haven't been here for long so nothing really big has happened to me. But Jake I can't get over how… _fit_ you are." I said. I didn't want to make it sound like I was going gaga over his body which I was having a hard time keeping my eyes off.

Jacob laughed, "Yeah? Well the boys and I have begin working on a couple projects. We're building up a few new houses for my sister to say in. When we're not doing that we're riding the tide-waters or motorbike racing," Jacob said chugging down his soda.

I nodded, "Then you have got to let me try it. I've always wanted to ride a motorbike," I asked.

But before Jacob responded he got distracted, "Jacob! Dude the ball fell into the beach waters. Do you want to swim in and get it?" Sid called out to Jacob. His genes were wet, apparently he went looking for the ball after they kicked it at Jacobs's car. Jake stood up and nodded.

"Sure no problem," Jake said taking off his shirt, I blushed looking away but I couldn't and my eyes rolled down his eight pack body. His arms were so muscular that it made my heart stop for a moment, but then I collected myself and looked away. _Get a hold of yourself Bella!_ Jake ran quickly to get the ball, and then he came back in less than three minutes.

Jacob sat down beside me again, his chest wet and he didn't bother to put back on a shirt. To be honest I don't think I was going to ask him to. We sat for a moment in a circle as Jake threw insults back and forth from his friends and back to him. I sat there laughing at everything they were saying whiles holding the soda can in my hand.

I waited for everyone calm down for a moment when I turned to Jake, "Jacob; do you want to take a walk? So we could catch up?" I asked. I was trying to get Jake alone.

Jacob smiled and nodded yes whiles at the same time he took my hand and pulled me away from the group. I smiled back at the guys and then looked forwards to Jacob to see that we were walking towards to beach. When we reached the sand we took off our shoes and started to walk in the sand.

"Jake, you remember when we were little I had an accident?" I asked him.

Jake nodded, "Yeah I remember that day," Jacob said in a low voice. So he did remember.

"Charlie has been on edge since I came back, he still feels really bad for the day," I said. I was trying to act like I knew what happened, so that way I could get the answers that I wanted.

"Right. Well it wasn't Charlie's fault remember? He looked away for a second, none of us could have predicted that the branch was going to break Bella, we tried to save you," Jacob said.

_We_? So there was more than one person there? That's impressive for my first try at trying to get answers, "Jacob I feel really bad for that day. So many events happened, you know with my mom and her fears of sending me back here," I reminded him.

"Yeah, Eddie and I hit it pretty hard here also," Jacob said.

My head snapped at his finishing words, "Eddie?" I questioned.

Jacob stopped walking and turned towards me, "Bell's…you still don't remember?" Jacob questioned. His eyes were wide with fear and regret. Eddie? Eddie…Edward?

"Edward?" I shouted. It all made sense, the questions…I was the long lost friend! This explained so much! Why he was uncomfortable with me, why he wanted to do so much for me, it's because he remembered me…and I didn't?

"Bell's please." Jacob said as I raised my hands to cover my mouth. Edward was talking about me this whole time. This explains why Emmett and Alice were worried for their brother and the reason why Rosalie was so bitter towards me. It all made sense.

"Edward?" I said in a low voice. My head was starting to spin.

"It was ten years ago Bella. A lot has happened since then we've all moved on." Jacob insisted. My head was spinning in all direction; my thoughts were pounding so hard in my head. I began to blank out and before I knew it…it was all dark.

"Bella!" Jacob shouted. But I could only hear it…soon I didn't hear anything. It was all blank.

***

I can now remember everything, I was seven and Charlie took us out to the park: Edward, Jacob and I. We were the closet friends…we did everything together. One day Jacob and Edward were trying to race to the top of a tree when I wanted to give it a shot.

"Girls can't climb trees Bella," Edward called down from one of the braches.

"Yes we can! Come on guys I can climb a tree." I complained. I remember looking over to Charlie, he came over to me and patted me on my head smiling. Charlie had a clean shave back then.

"It's okay Bell's girls can do just as much as boys can, try not to let these guys let you down okay? I am going to be over there talking to Mrs. Clearwater be good," Charlie said.

Charlie walked away and I turned back to look at the boys who were still trying to race to the top when I began to climb the tree myself. Jacob and Edward stopped and looked down at me.

Jacob came down a branch, "Bell's I wouldn't do that if I were you," Jacob called down.

I struggled to get my hand onto a branch, I finally grabbed onto one and placed my foot on a branch making sure I was safe to let go, then I looked up. Jacob and Edward were so high up already and to me so was I.

"I want to come up too!" I complained when Edward began to climb down also. Edward tired to climb closer to me as I watched staying in the same spot I was in. Jacob stretched out his hand out to Edward and Edward took it. The two helped each other fit onto the branch.

"Bella you shouldn't have come up, this is you first time climbing a tree and this tree is too big. You should have waited for us," Edward advice me.

He took Jacobs hand as Jake helped him move onto the same branch I was one, "See Bella we need to help each other. Which is why we didn't want you to come up by yourself. Wait till Edward get's down there, then I'll come down," Jacob called down to me.

I nodded and waited for Edward to come onto the same branch as me. Then he finally made it and smiled at me, that's when we heard the branch started to crackle, "Guys you got to move!" Jacob called down to us. I turned to Charlie to see that he heard us shouting but he was too far away so he began to walk over to see what the noise was about.

Edward tired to move down first but the ground was too far down, "Jake I need some help," Edward called up to Jacob as he tried to help us down ground, "Don't worry Bella we are going to get down fine okay?" Edward tried to comfort me. I nodded trusting in him.

But suddenly the branch broke all the way. Last thing I saw was Jacob stretching in hand for us but it missed. I felt something wrap around me and then that was it.

Next thing I can remember is waking up in hospital, Charlie was talking to a doctor and mom was sitting beside my best side. Everyone looked astounded at me when I woke up.

"Bella oh baby you're all right, you had us so worried baby," Renee whispered to me. I looked at Charlie who sighed with the greatest relief and shook the doctor's hand beside me.

"What happened?" I asked in a low voice. Still weak and tired from being asleep for so long.

"You fell from a tree playing with Jacob and Edward," Charlie reminded me.

I looked at him confused, "Jake and who?" I asked. The doctor that was standing beside me pushed aside Charlie and walked closer to me. He put a small flash light and followed my eyes. I wasn't sure what he was doing at that time and then he looked at Charlie.

"Slight amnesia. She seems to remember you all but as for Edward I don't think that she remember much after that. It's best to talk to her about it before she forgets permanently," The doctor informed my parents.

"No we will never talk about this again. When Bella is better we are going back home," Renee said as she took my hand and rubbed my head, "This isn't a place for Isabella to be raised in Charlie I don't think it's right for her to be here anymore," Renee told Charlie.

Charlie walked over to my best side, "That isn't fair Renee she is my daughter too you can't just take her away from where she was born. She was playing and she got hurt that happens in a kid's life. Edward broke his hand but both Jake and Ed are worried for her. Doctor Cullen assured us that she was going to be okay soon," Charlie complained

"No Charlie! She lost some of her memory; this isn't a place for her to be. You can come and see her if you want but until _I_ feel better about it, then I won't bring her back here,"

***

I began to here rustlings around me. I opened my eyes to see Jacob sitting there throwing a ball against the wall when he turned to me to see that I was awake. He smiled as I sat up. My head felt heavy but I felt all right for the most part.

"Bella don't you dare faint on my again, you were all for all most ten minutes you know that? Had me going there for the longest time Bell's. Are you okay?" Jacob asked me.

I nodded, "Yeah I am. We were climbing trees? That's how I feel?" I questioned.

Jacob sighed and sat down on the bed beside me, I moved over so that he could have some room and then he nodded, "So you remember huh? Have you and Eddie been talking to one another since you came back to Fork's?" Jacob asked.

"We have. His sister Alice was the first to recognize me, but I couldn't recognize any of them. Edward seemed so uncomfortable, so uneasy with the fact that I was back. Then he drove me home, and when I told Charlie he was so out of it. He couldn't believe it himself. Edward didn't seem to want to let me go…his family felt so bad for him," I confessed.

"Edward and I tried to stay good friends after you left, but then one day we just gave up, we couldn't do anymore. As much as we tired, we just stopped talking to one another, it's being eight years since the last time we talked. The both of us fought over you Bella. After that we couldn't even look at one another anymore," Jacob said in a sobbing voice.

I sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that Jacob, we were pretty good friends back then weren't we?" I said with a smile on my face remembering the old times.

"We hung out every day. We were inseparable." Jacob said opening one of his draws and pulling out a photo and handing it to me. I took it and see three small children hugging each other. I could tell who each one was obviously right away. I was in the middle, to my right was Edward and to my left was Jake. Were we smiling, we seemed like a bunch of happy kids.

Now we were seventeen and each of us had to work out our problems, "Bella, don't let Edward know you remember everything just yet. I want him to know when I'm there also. It's being ten years and I kind of miss all of us together. He should know when we're all together again," Jacob asked. I wasn't sure how I can pretend not to remember now.

"Do you think that is the right thing? I mean to hide it from him? That could hurt him," I confessed. I knew it hurt me when Charlie didn't even tell me, but why would Edward want to hid it from me in the first place? Wouldn't it be both of our benefits if he were to tell me?

"Somehow I think it's the best way for him to find now. Edward has had the hardest time getting over you leavening Bella. More than I have, the poor kid didn't get over you. He kept his cast on for as long as he could try to remember you. He'll just be happy to know that you're not lost to him anymore," Jacob said. As compelling as his words were I had to believe him.

Jacob and I sat there for a moment before he stood up and walked into the kitchen, "I don't know about you but I am hungry. Let's go grab something to eat?" Jacob asked. How could I refuse I was starving for something to eat. Jacob and I drove back into down and sat down at the diner where we ordered some food. Jacob basically order two of everything on the menu.

But what I found interesting is that Jacob didn't even bother to put on a shirt. He came out topless – not that he didn't have the body to do that but you think that he would catch a chill or something. Forks wasn't the warmest place in the planet.

"Bella," Jacob said putting down his cheese burger, "I was wondering do you think that you…like Edward Cullen?" Jacob asked. I dropped the fire out of my mouth and looked right into Jacob eyes. He was being serious? I had to think about it.

The way Edward made me feel was something that no one else had over me, the way he made my heart race, the way he made me nervous and scared when I was around him. How I always wanted to see him and loved to hear his voice…could it be possible that I do like Edward?

"Jacob…I…" I wasn't sure what to tell him. Even I was confused. I was extremely happy to be with Edward and I always wanted to be around him but Jacob was like my brother. I know more about him then his friends do. We were close.

But that feeling of knowing, always over rides the feelings that I have for Edward. I took a moment to think about it and then looked away. I couldn't look at Jacob anymore because I didn't have an answer for him…I couldn't tell him what he wanted to hear.

Jacob smiled and bit into his burger, "Well Ms. Swan isn't this something?"


	6. Chapter 6: Forgiveness

Bella POV

All Human

Chapter 6: Forgiveness

We sat sitting across one another, I didn't look at Jake as he pushed his food aside to the ends of the table. I am assuming that he wants to talk this though; right now I truly do not want to discuss it. If I wasn't for Jacob I probably would have never thought about Edward like that. In fact I think I would still be mad at him.

"Bella it's okay for you to like him you know?" Jacob said in a low voice, "But I think that we do need to talk about it. Come on who's your best friend huh?" Jacob asked as I grinned.

I was easy to talk to Jacob in letters, but this was up front and personal, "I don't know Jake… I don't understand anything anymore. When I 'm with Edward, things are different you know? I'm different." I said pulling my milk-shake closer to me, "My heart races, my mind spins, my world just turns upside down and shakes," I confessed looking at him; Jake was still looking at me.

"Bella you should talk to Edward about this, and then bam! I am 100% sure that he feels the same way about you as you do about him kid," Jacob said as he began to start eating again.

I laughed low enough for him hear, "Kid? Jake I'm months older than you are." I said looking out the window, it was raining again. I sighed with much regret, "Jacob, I'm sorry I haven't remembered for such a long time." I apologized turning back to him, "I'm very sorry,"

Jacob stretched his hand across the table and shook his head no whiles taking my hand, "The only thing you have to be sorry for Bella, is if you don't go tell Eddie how you feel about him. Don't tug on someone's heart Ms. Swan okay? But wait till I give the green light," Jacob said.

I sat there and nodded as we finished our food; Jacob paid for the bill as he walked me outside, "Bella do you want me to drive you home? It's raining you know?" Jacob said stating the obvious.

I looked up at the sky, "Want to drive me half way? It's been a while since I last walked in the rain." I confessed. Jacob and I walked to the car and he began to drive me home. Half way there he stopped the car and the rain hadn't stopped falling.

"Why do you want to walk home in the rain in the first place Bella?" Jacob asked in a concern voice. I turned to him just as I was about to place my hand on the door.

"It's because…" I began looking out at the rain and then back at him, "I feel that it washes away all the worries that are placed on my shoulders." I confessed, "I'll see you soon Jacob." I said stepping out of the car and closing it. And with a wave goodbye Jacob turned the car around and began to drive home.

I was walking out in the air, I felt each raindrop fall on my skin and washing away all my worries, all the concerns that I had. It felt so good opening up to Jacob, but that never stopped me from noticing the worries on his face when I spoke about Edward, all the pain. Jacob was the only one that I remembered after my accident. Perhaps it was because of his letters that always reminded me of him. But I always knew that I forgot something when I thought of Jacob.

That something was Edward Cullen. I was incomplete without him…this whole time. And now I understand why I wanted to come back here, why I wanted to find what part of me was missing. If only I didn't forget then maybe things would be begin different.

The way Edward spoke of me, the way he spoke of his…undying obsession. He had never gotten over me; he was in pain because of me. My heart ached at the thought that Edward was in pain because of me. Just then coming from the fog of the rain was the car lights of someone. I thought it was my father at first, but then I noticed that it was a Volvo… it had to be Edward.

I pretended not to notice the car but in my efforts to ignore it I ended up tripping and falling. The car stopped as I tried to help myself up. But then I saw someone walking towards me, with the help of only one hand that person lifted me off the ground and onto my two feet. Slowly I looked up at the person to see that it was – and just as I hoped it was – Edward.

His clothes were wet, drenched with water. He must have been looking for me for quite some time. Edward looked at me with relief and concern. We both stood there looking into each other's eyes. I wondered what he was trying to say, what he wanted to say, but even I wasn't sure what to tell him.

"You're wet." Edward said taking off his jacket and pulling it over me, "Bella where have you been? It's being hours and I looked everywhere for you." Edward said.

Out of a reflex I ended up wrapping my arms around Edward in a hug and held him tightly. Without saying anything I smiled with great joy behind his back. Then I began to feel his arms around me…the same way he wrapped his arms around me when we fell from the tree.

Edward…. His embraced felt so good, the warmth of his skin pushing against mine, his soft cheeks, and his sweet scents were all mine for that moment. I was so happy to have this moment with him. And then much to my disappointment we had to pull away. Edward looked at me with a smile and then rubbed my cheek. He took my hand and walked me to his car.

"Bella," Edward said starting his car, "I'm taking you to my house okay? I want my dad to look over you to make sure you didn't get sick," Edward asked me. I just sat there and nodded.

Edward then turned the car around and began to drive to his house. We didn't talk the whole way there; I just braced my head on the window of his car. I was afraid that if he were to talk to me then I might blow it and end up telling him that I remember everything…and that I was in love with him.

Edward pulled up in front of his house in no time. I won't lie when I say that I hated the way he was driving, he had to break at least fifty different speed limits. Edward opened my car door and helped me inside his house. When we got inside Alice walked over to me and hugged me though I was already wet. I remained silent as she smiled at me.

"Bella you look as if you've seen a ghost!" Alice shouted in concern. Edward walked away to get his dad whiles Alice brought me to a seat, "Bella honey you're awfully quiet, did something happen to you? You just disappeared out of nowhere," Alice said with more concern.

I shook my head no and smiled at her, "I'm fine." I assured her. Though when I looked at Edward I didn't feel like it. I just felt like everything was spinning around, and the person I wanted to reach out for help was Jacob.

Just then I saw Edward walking back with a tall handsome man. His hair was blond and he himself was quiet gorgeous. What was with this family? Were they all born beautiful? That was before I saw Mrs. Cullen walking behind them. She was beautiful! She was tall and slim with amazing long brown hair. Her skin was flawless and ivory.

"Bella is it? I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen. Edward came to me with a concern; how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked me. He was just as I remembered him ten years ago. It looked as if he hadn't aged since I was seven. So overtaken by his familiarity I didn't hear him ask me the question.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked me again as I turned my head to him, "Are you all right?" He questioned.

I shook my head yes, "I'm fine. Just wet." I responded. Though I am sure that the way I was acting had them thinking that I wasn't all right. And to be honest…I don't think I was.

Edward and Alice looked at me with the most worried faces. Mrs. Cullen then pushed her family aside and grinned at me, "My…I haven't seen eyes like those in a long time. My name is Esme," She greeted me as I smiled back at her; "Darlings give us a moment?" Esme asked.

Carlisle looked at his wife, "Honey I want to look over Bella first," Carlisle asked kindly.

Esme turned back and shook her head no, "No. I need to talk with Bella for a moment, excuse us. Bella darling please come with me," Esme said taking my hands as I followed her into the living room where she sat me down on a couch as she herself sat beside me and smiled.

"So you're the young girl that took my Edwards heart?" Esme asked kindly, "Do you remember everything now Bella?" Esme asked.

I nodded, "I've only just found out today. I am still trying to work through it Mrs. Cullen," I told her. Esme took my hand and began to rub my wet cheeks. She stood up in her high-heals - much like the ones that Rose wore – and came back handing me a blanket and towel.

"You have _nothing_ to worry about Bella. Take your time and tell Edward when you're ready. It isn't fair for the both of you, if you were to tell him before you were ready now aren't I right? I could tell you remembered Edward by the way you looked at him. It was the same way I looked at my husband when I first fell in love with him, the same way that Rose looks at Emmett, and Alice with Jasper. We girls can tell these things you know?" Esme joked.

I laughed and nodded, "I promise I'll do my best to follow what I know is right, what my heart tells me. I do _really_ care for Edward. Thank you for understanding Mrs. Cullen" I thanked her.

"Esme please Bella; your secret is safe with me," Esme said kissing me on my forehead, "Alice bring clothes for Bella darling. Carlisle honey you could come here if you want also," Esme said as everyone came running in the door. They must have being waiting for Esme to finish.

"Come with my first Bella, we'll change you out of those wet clothes," Alice said taking me to the other room and handing me some of her outfits.

"Thank you Alice but you don't have to do this, I know I should be getting home soon," I begged, I didn't want to stay at the Cullen's house knowing what I know…and knowing how they pity me for thinking that I do not remember. I hate it.

"Nonsense Bella please, you had Edward so worried about you. Just stay and let my father look over you. I'll have Emmett drive you home if it makes you feel any better? Oh Bella I am so, so sorry about today at lunch. Everyone feels really bad about it if it makes a different?" Alice said.

"That doesn't make me feel better Alice," I confessed changing out of my wet clothes and drying my skin whiles putting on Alice's dry clothes. I wasn't sure if I was going to fit in them but sure enough I was able to fit into her outfits. Though she looked a lot smaller than I was.

Then we walked outside where Carlisle was sitting on the couch talking to Esme. He must have begun asking Esme what we were talking about. Edward sat in the other chair away from his parents and then Carlisle began to look me over. Checking my temperature, blood pressure, nearly everything he had in his house. I was starting to wonder if he had an M.R.I scan also.

"You're temperature is a bit below normal. I persist that you stay here and warm up before you go off okay Bella? Is Charlie home?" Carlisle asked.

I shook my head no, "He's working late today. I'm really fine though doctor Cullen." I insisted. I didn't like how they were taking on my troubles.

"Bella please just stay here okay?" Alice said. Just then Emmett walked through the door and smile at me. Rosalie was behind him when she saw me sitting on the couch. Rosalie walked past Emmett and over to Esme as the two left the room, apparently to talk?

"Glad to know you're okay." Emmett said coming closer, "Bella you just might be the most fun that has happened in Forks. You should have seen the look on Mike's face; he was out of it when he saw Edward run off looking for you," Emmett said with a laugh.

I grinned, "Mike and I are just good friends." I explained. Alice brought me some warm tea and Emmett brought in a heater. But my attention was mostly on Rosalie and Esme in the next room. The two of them occasionally looked at me through the door. Esme with her concerned eyes and Rose with her bitter look, the two seemed to be in deep discussion and I was sure that it was about me.

Edward then walked in the room; Alice and Emmett watched him enter. Edward had gone to change his clothes and had come back downstairs. Carlisle gave a deep sigh as he walked out of the room patting both Alice and Emmett on their shoulders. The two siblings followed their father out of the room leaving just Edward and I in the room.

"How are you feeling?" Edward asked sitting beside me on the couch.

I looked away, "I'm fine. I really insisted that I don't need to be here Edward I'm fine really," I tried to assure him but it didn't look like any of the Cullen's were about to let me go.

"Bella why were you walking in the rain by yourself, sure you were halfway from your house but you could have caught sick and you're accident prone you know that." Edward reminded me.

"How did you…know I was accident prone?" I questioned. Was it something from when we were little? If it was then I was certain that Edward had remembered everything about me.

Edward turned his head away, "Something I noticed. Were you with someone today? You were gone for some time." Edward questioned me. He sounded worried.

I thought about Jacob; Jake didn't want me to tell Edward that we had met, should I listen to him? Maybe Edward would be happy to know that I had met Jacob again, and that I remember everything. But that would change the plan that Jacob had made, to surprise Edward. I really wanted us to be like we were ten years ago, I didn't want to blow it.

"I was thinking, the whole time that was all. Thinking about my mom, my dad, stuff." I told him.

"Stuff," Edward repeated after me, I nodded at him, "Bella I'm sorry. Rose and I shouldn't have fought at the table it was rude. We got hell from Alice believe me, and Emmett made sure that he spoke with Rosalie. Rosalie…has lived the past ten years…watching." Edward explained.

"Edward you have got to give me some answer, you can't just leave your words hanging," I complained. What did he mean when he said that Rose had lived the past ten years watching?

Edward sighed and pulled his hand through his thick brown hair, "Rosalie has been a part of this family for as long as we have being a family. Our generations go back with the Hales. This time we're just lucky enough that Emmett and Rose might be the two to actually join the two families. Over the past ten years Rosalie has watched a good friend of hers struggle." Edward said.

He looked hurt when he spoke about Rosalie, "She tired her hardest for ten years to comfort him and just as she thought he was getting better, something happened and now she's afraid that he is going to get hurt again. Rosalie isn't a bad person Bella, but when it comes to protecting those around her, she does what she thinks she has to," Edward explained.

Rosalie is trying to protect Edward from me; because she believes that I am going to hurt him, like I did ten years ago. Knowing this…knowing that I hurt Edward in the most monstrous of ways…I couldn't even look at him right in the eye. Edward has lived the last ten years thinking that losing my memory was his fault.

But how could he think about something like that? The branch broke, it was something that just happened, it was no one's fault. I wanted to tell him this…but I couldn't. I promised Jacob that I wouldn't say anything till all three of us were together, but Jake did want me to explain to Edward that I did have feelings for him. That much I could let him know, or should I keep that to myself also?

"Bella are you all right you seemed troubled," Edward questioned me.

I turned to him, "You've been through a lot these ten years haven't you Edward?" I asked in a low voice. My words were filled with the pain that I caused him.

Edward made a small laugh, "It's nothing, compared to the pain others have gone through," Edward said looking right at me. He was talking about me!

How can he say that? He thinks that I have gone through more than he has? I have put him through a living hell; how can he feel sorry for me, when I am the one that caused him all of his troubles. I felt so bad that my heart began to pull in half. I could feel it ripping.

"Want me to drive you home now?" Edward asked.

I shook my head faster than I think he would have liked. The two of us walked out to his car when Esme came outside, "Edward, I would like to drive Bella home," Esme called out. I was thankful that Esme offered to drive me home. Edward nodded and threw his keys at his mother. I walked inside the car with Esme and the moment we pulled out of the drive way I broke into tears. Esme pulled the car to the side of the road.

"Bella honey, what's wrong?" Esme asked me in a gentle voice.

"I'm sorry Esme," I said with my tears pouring out of my eyes, "I am so sorry I caused your son so much pain. I'm so sorry," I begged for her forgiveness, a mother can only watch her children in pain and want to try to help them, but for Edward she couldn't have helped him.

"No Bella, oh honey it isn't your fault. Sweetheart it's okay," Esme said trying to comfort me as she wrapped her arms around me, "Oh honey come here baby, it's okay," Esme whispered to me. As much as I wanted to believe that, it didn't stop my heart from hurting me.

***

Two day's passed and I never left my room. Apparently – and this was according to Charlie – that Dr. Cullen called to see if I was all right. He says that Doctor Cullen heard from his kids that I haven't being in school for two days and he wanted to check in on me. Charlie informed them that I was just sick and didn't want to leave my house.

I was sick, and I can't believe how corny this sounds but I was love sick. I couldn't stop thinking about Edward, I was constantly picturing him when my eyes closed, and when I looked in the mirror I would see him there. It was hunting me. On the second day of my "illness" the door bell rang. I didn't answer it. I stayed in my bedroom; if it was Charlie he had a key to the house.

That's when I heard my window starting to rattle; I turned to see that Jacob was standing outside my window. I screamed falling out of me bed. Collecting myself I got up and walked to the window opening it, so that Jacob could come inside.

"Bella! Why didn't you open the front door?" Jacob shouted at me helping himself to his feet.

"Why are you coming through my window! That's completely mental!" I shouted back.

We both collected ourselves and then walked downstairs, "Billy told me that Charlie told him that you were sick. I knew you weren't so I came to check you out. What's the matter Bella?" Jacob said walking into the kitchen and getting something to eat. I followed him. How did he know I wasn't sick? Jacob was such a stalker sometimes…

"I saw Edward, Jacob. I can't look at him anymore; I've caused him so much pain. I can't do this anymore Jake I can't lie like this anymore," I confessed to Jacob.

He was making himself a sandwich, "If you feel that way then call him over and confess it to him. Though I strongly advise that you shouldn't," Jacob warned me.

"Why not Jacob?" I asked taking a bit of his sandwich, "What's wrong for him to know I mean why do I have to wait for your green light? Wouldn't it make things so much easier on all of us?" I asked.

Jacob put his sandwich down, "Not all of us Bella," He stated.

"What do you mean Jake?" I asked in low voice.

Jacob looked as if he was going to say something but then his hands made a fits and then slammed it on the table, the plate fell on the floor. I watched him and then thought about what he was trying to say, but I couldn't read Jacob like I did with Edward.

"Jacob?" I asked again.

"Damn it Bella! Don't you see that if Edward loved you like I do then he would have tried to stay in contact with you like I did! I am the one that loves you Bella Swan! Not Edward Cullen,"

9


	7. Chapter 7: Truth

Bella POV

All Human

Chapter 7: Truth

I stood there, in a panic state. Jacob had feelings for me, and this whole time I was blinded by it. How could I be such a fool not to have noticed that Jacob was in love with me? All these years, all these letters…and yet when he told me I felt so numb. I didn't feel the same way for Jacob, as I did with Edward. I was in love with Edward and Jacob, I loved him yes but as a best friend.

Jacob bent down and picked up the broken pieces of the plate that fell and put it into the sink, I stood there and watched, I didn't move, I didn't speak. I was frozen. I tried to think of something to say, but I couldn't talk to him, I was speechless.

"Bella, say something," Jacob asked me. But what could I say? How was I suppose say anything right now? None of this was planned for, none of this I knew how to handle. This was something that made my heart race and made my mind fumble. I was at a loss for words, for movements, for nearly everything.

The moment that moment I tried to say something Charlie came through the door. My father did always seem to have the _perfect_ timing, "Bella, I'm just stopping in to see how you're feeling kid-o. Oh? Jacob Black glad to see you're here I had no idea you and Bella were hanging out again?" Charlie said hanging up his jacket.

Jacob smiled at Charlie, "We've just caught up Charlie. Billy told me that Bell's was sick so I came down to see if she was all right. I was just leaving anyways, the guys and I are working on my car. We have a lot of work to do," Jacob complained to Charlie.

Charlie laughed, "That car of yours is giving you problems again huh Jake? Well let me know if there is anything I could do to help you fix it." Charlie offered walking into the living room.

Jacob then walked over to me, "Bella, I have been a good sport, this whole time I have pushed you to go with Edward. But if he is hurting you so much then let him go Bella, forget about Edward. You did fine all these years haven't you? Leave Edward, and come to me. I'm a better man than Cullen could ever be," Jacob pressed.

I couldn't believe he just said that to me…forget Edward like I've already have? I had no idea that Jacob could be so cruel with his words. The words twisted in my stomach…what was I supposed to say to that? How could you even say anything to that! Jacob Black has been leaving me speechless more often now then I would have liked…

"Jake…that was mean," I confessed walking away from him, "Edward was once your good friend Jacob, you can turn your back on him so coldly?" I questioned him.

Jacob laughed, he was laughing? "Because Bella Swan I have feelings for you, and I tried my best to let you go with Edward. I was going to be the good friend to let you go and find what your heart wanted. But Bella, if you're in such pain..It kills me to watch you go through it. I can't stand it. Why make yourself suffer when you can be with me, and be happy?" Jacob questioned.

His words turned tempting. Was Jacob actually making a point. Charlie then began to walk back to the kitchen as I heard him walking down the hallway.

"I'm off Charlie. I'll see you later Bella," Jacob said walking out the door and closing it. I watched him from the window walking down the pathway and down the road. _Jacob…why_ I thought to myself. Charlie then began to walk to the door also.

"You look better Bell's. You think you're good to go to school tomorrow?" Charlie asked.

I nodded, "Sure I think I am getting better. Look if the Cullen's call don't answer okay?" I asked cleaning up the mess that Jacob made when he was making his sandwich.

"Why Bella?" Charlie asked in a concerned voice. He was afraid if I remembered.

"Let's just say I didn't hit my head hard enough," I said coldly staring at him. Charlie eyes shot wide open, he knew that I remembered and my words made him speechless. Glad to know that I was able to do it to someone also, "Have a good day at work dad." I finished.

Charlie put on his jacket and nodded, "Get better soon Bell's. I'll be home late again," Charlie said opening the door and walking out. Just as the door close I heard Charlie shout, "Damn it!". I broke out into a laugh, trying to hold it in before he heard me. Charlie was a funny man when he didn't even know it.

I finished cleaning the kitchen when I thought I could use a walk. It's been a while since I last left the house and I miss the outside world. I grabbed my jacket and walked outside. There wasn't really anywhere I could go so I walked in any direction. I watched the ground the whole time. Friday was soon approaching, in fact it was tomorrow and the Cullen's did invite me over for dinner. What was I suppose to do? Decline? I really did want to go.

But Jacob! Ah! Why did he have to go and tell me that he loved me? Why couldn't he just have stayed home and work on his car? Jacob was nice, and hot…but he was nice… he was my good friend. But never have I thought about him like I thought of with Edward.

My heart was killing me.

My heart hurts a lot…I wish Esme was here so that I could talk to her. So I could reach out for support but she wasn't anywhere close. I needed someone to be there for me, I needed someone to just reach out for me. I thought that Forks was going to be the one place that I could run away from everything. But everything came running to me here.

Edward, Jacob…we were just friends ten years ago, and now we were different people, how I wish that we could just turn back time, and just…go back to the way we were. I would have never climbed that tree then, if I knew what I did now.

"Bella," A voice called out to me, I stopped walking and turned around. Standing there was Edward…how long was he standing there? I remained silent, "Bella…your crying?" Edward asked. I didn't even notice that tears were coming down my face. I didn't try to wipe them away, so I watched Edward walked towards me, but I took a step back.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward questioned me. I wasn't sure if the tears kept running, but I knew that I had to take in a deep breath, I didn't want it to seem like I was a baby.

"Edward." I said trying not to let my tears break my voice, I couldn't hide it anymore I need to let it out in the open, "Edward. I'm sorry," I confessed to him.

Edward eyes shot open, "Bella?" Edward questioned. I nodded to the truth that I had remembered reaching to my face and whipping the tears away. Edward then rushed to me and hugged my tightly, "You remember." Edward said with the most joyous voice I have ever heard.

I pulled away, "I'm sorry Edward, I am so sorry for everything I've caused you but why did you hold onto me when I didn't remember? Why would you just put yourself through that?" I questioned, "Why didn't you tell me?" I added.

Edward watched my teary eyes and brushed away the tears on my face, "It's because Bella, you seemed happy. You were content with your life and you were content with everyone around you. Why would I want to just step in and make everything complicated?" Edward questioned.

"Edward why can't you see that even when you weren't there it was still complicated? You made it complicated for me either way! How can you be such a fool? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me know that I was hurting you? Edward…I love you," I confessed.

I had to let it out, keeping it inside was burning me alive, "Bella!" Edward shouted with joy as he picked me up and began to spin me around, "Bella…you really remember who I am? You're not mad at me? If I didn't come on the branch it wouldn't have broke," Edward told me.

"Edward…_Eddie_, I don't care whose fault it was. It doesn't matter anymore, what matters is that I remember, I can remember everything." I confessed as Edward pulled me closer and with the quickest second, Edward placed his lips on mine. Our first kiss…

The taste of his lips on mine made me crave for more, his soft touch on mine as I wrapped my arms around his neck, begging him not to stop wordlessly. Edward hands pulled across my back pulling me closer. This moment could have lasted ten years and I would have never asked it to stop.

Much to my displeasure Edward pulled away, my eyes looked onto his golden eyes as they stared down on mines, "Bella." Edward said as a smile came across his face when he said my name, this made me smile also and also it pulled my heart back together.

***

In the events of me remembering Edward brought me back to his house where Esme walked over to me and hugged me closely, "Bella honey, so I see you've though everything over? How do you feel sweetheart?" Esme asked holding my hands as she constantly smiled at me.

"I feel amazing." I confessed to her alone. Esme brought me inside the house where Carlisle was sitting down looking through some papers. He glanced over at me as I waved hello. That alone told him that I remembered, but where did Edward go on all of this?

"Bella, I see your memory is back, took you long enough," Carlisle confessed.

I nodded, "An old friend kind of jogged my memory." I confessed to him.

"An old friend?" Edward said coming in the room, "Was it Jacob?" Edward questioned harshly.

Oh boy got to think of something quick, if it wasn't for Jacob then I would have never remembered anything, in some case Edward should be thanking Jake, "Yes." I confessed, "Jake didn't mean to it just kind of came out. I was the one that put all the pieces together," I told them. It was true though, everything made sense when Jake just said one word.

Alice then ran into the room and hugged me, I fell out from the chair I was sitting on as she giggled in the most bubbly of tones, "Bella! You are back!" Alice shouted in her high pitch voice, I looked behind her to see Jasper waving to me. I smiled at him and looked at Alice who was still holding onto me.

"I never left Alice." I told her kindly. That's when I heard the loud heals walking down the hallway. I knew that that could only be one person – and since Esme was in the room – it really was only one person. I watched the door to see Rosalie walking past Jasper and walking into the room. Emmett staid by the door as he and Jasper exchanged looks.

Rosalie then walked right in front of me, Alice watched with a worried look as Rosalie stretched out her hand to me, I looked at her and accepted her hand as she helped me up to my feet. I watched her face as Rose smiled at me warmly, "Welcome back." Rose said in a low voice, so low that it looked like I was the only one to hear her warm welcome.

This made me smile greatly, knowing how they welcomed me back into their life was the most incredible feeling, "So I guess we don't have to wait for tomorrow to have dinner? Let's have dinner right now! Come mom we'll cook!" Alice shouted as she ran upstairs. Esme laughed and followed her daughter up the stairs as she Rosalie walked over to Emmett.

Carlisle then walked over to me as I helped myself back on the couch, "What made you remember Bella? I mean it has taken you ten years." Carlisle asked me.

"Jacob mentioned the name Eddie and then it just clicked. Before I knew it everything came running back. Charlie I think still doesn't realise that I remember everything, there was a lot of tension around the topic this morning," I confessed remembering the talk that Jacob and I had this morning and tried not to think about what had happened. It was just trying to remain happy, that's when I noticed Rosalie cold stare to Edward. Edward turned his head towards her and nodded as she walked out the room with Emmett following her he himself looked serious about what Rose and Edward's expression had.

"Did something happen?" I asked Edward.

Edward turned to me and smiled, "No, nothing Bella," He said in a calm voice.

But I still knew something was going on, and I wasn't going to sit down and wait for answer to happen anymore, I needed to take charge "Did something happen Edward?" I asked again.

Edward turned to his father; Carlisle nodded and left the room. Great, this whole family must be mind readers because with a glance they all knew what each other was thinking. How fabulous was this? Edward came and sat down beside me.

"Rosalie and Jacob have never like one another. The concern of their hate has grown a concern to the each of our families over the years. More so when you left and Jake and I fought. Rosalie and Jake had it out one night, she went down to La Push and fought with Jacob in person recently. Rosalie came back with a scratch on her face, she never stated a cause for the scratch and because of that Emmett was furious," Edward explained. Jacob fought with Rosalie?

I wonder why Jacob didn't bring this up? What else did Jacob forget to tell me when I explained to him about my small dilemma? "Bella, what's your relationship with Jacob now?" Edward asked. I had to be honest, if everything was out in the open it would be easier to solve.

"Jacob is my best friend. For the past ten years he's being writing letters to me…and this morning he kind of…confessed his love for me." I confessed to Edward.

Edward's hands began to squeeze the pillow beside him, he didn't seem happy with what I just told him, "You never received my letters did you?" Edward asked.

"You've begin writing to me?" I questioned in shock expression.

Edward nodded, "Yeah, I guess you don't know but Renee blames me for your accident. And I guess she didn't accept any letters from me. But Bella you have to stay away from Jacob," Edward asked me.

Stay away from Jacob? But I couldn't, no matter how mean and cruel Jacob was I couldn't stay away from him, "Edward. I can't do what you're asking of me, I can't stay away from Jacob," I confessed.

This made Edwards's shoulders become tense. I knew it wasn't the answer he wanted to hear but it was an honest answer, "And why not Bella?" Edward asked in a fractious tone.

Why not? I thought about it for a moment and then it became clear to me, no matter what Jacob say's to me he has being a part of me for the longest time, he was always there for me. Best friend fight, and Jacob is my best friend. He was always my best friend, and though his feelings for me has changed, mine haven't for him.

"It's because I need him Edward, I need Jacob Black." I confessed.

7


	8. Chapter 8: Tension My Love

Bella POV

All Human

Chapter 8: Tensions My Love.

"What do you mean when you say you _need_ Jacob Black? Bella I thought you didn't love him?" Edward asked nearly confused at a loss for words.

"I don't love him Edward. I love him as my best friend and Jake is my best friend, he has always been my best friend but recently…Jacob has become important. I can't shut him out of my life." I complained.

This didn't please Edward, but what was I suppose to do; roll over and beg for a bone? I wasn't going to shut Jacob out of my life, I'd rather that we all work this out like mature individuals – oh my god I am starting to sound like my mother! – That way we can fix all of our problems.

"Bella, Jacob Black just cause a bunch of tension in this house, look we have been nice to this guy from day one after you left. Jacob Black is selfish." Edward said in a harsh tone getting up and walking towards to window. I stood up and walked over to Edward as I placed my hand on his shoulders and moved in front of him.

"What did you two fight about all those years ago Edward? What could make you two hate each other so much; that it pushes you both to a point where you two can no longer stand one another?" I questioned hoping for a real answer.

Edward sighed and turned to me, "Jacob and I wanted to be friends after you left, we hung out and we tried Bella, but Jake and I had so many argument after that, it wasn't working out. Embry saw me as a treat, he talked Quil and Seth into telling Jacob that I was a backstabber. This broke out into a huge fight, and it ended." Edward said, he seemed upset about .

I thought girls were bad a gossiping, their fight happened out of foolish words. But they were young back then, they couldn't have known what the outcome could have been. I felt so bad for the bad of them, such a strong friendship shattered into millions of pieces, "Do you miss him Edward?" I had to ask. He would be lying if he told me no.

Edward laughed, I love hearing his laugh, "Sometimes Bella, but isn't this better?" Edward asked pulling me closer, "Just the two of us? If Jacob were to get in the middle of this then who knows what trouble he might cause? It is best to stay away from him you know?" Edward pleaded with me but I couldn't. You can't turn your back on your best friend.

"Is it that hard for you to accept that I am not going to break up my friendship with Jacob? Edward look at me, Jake is a good friend of mine, please just understand and accept that? How can that be so hard headed!" I complained my words were dragged out and whiny.

Edward looked at me and nodded, there was nothing more he could say. I had made up my mind and I was not going to break up my friendship with Jacob no matter what happens.

"Even if Jacob claims to love me Edward…I'm in love with you okay?" I confessed. This gave Edward some comfort as it did me. I was just going to have to assure Edward – and myself – that I am true to my word, as well as my heart.

***

I went home late that night but still managed to get home before Charlie. It sat down in the living room and began to think of Jacob. He has feelings for me, throughout this whole time he didn't try to hide anything from me, he didn't try to lie thinking it would _protect_ me. He was different than the way that Charlie and Edward were when they spoke to me before…

I didn't understand why Jacob would just blurt everything out? Was it because he couldn't take it anymore? Was it because I caused him pain too…" Just then Charlie came home; he walked into the kitchen at first and then saw me in the living room. I heard Charlie give a deep sigh as he slowly began to walk over to me, and then sat down in the couch beside me.

"So Bella…" Charlie began.

"Yes dad I do remember everything. And yes Edward and I have officially started dating." I said. I was trying to save my father the pain of having "the talk". Charlie looked at me and smiled as if I saved him a tone of trouble when we were able to talk. But as a father I am sure that he had a few things to say about me dating Edward.

"Bella," Charlie said as he began to grin, "Take a can of pepper spray with you okay?"Charlie said. The both of us laughed, Charlie was an amazing dad, he never hovered, he never pressed for anything. He just accepted things and moved on. That was what was great about him.

"Thanks dad." I confessed.

***

The next morning Edward picked me up in his car as we drove to school; on my way to lunch that afternoon however I was stopped in the hallway by both Mike and Eric. The two surrounded me at my locker I was trapped and there was no way out.

"What's the deal with you and Cullen, Bella? I mean are you two like…you know?" Mike began. Mike was such a cutie? But shouldn't keep him hanging.

"You mean dating? Yeah Edward and I… we're dating." I confessed proudly. Mike looked at me as if I had stuck a knife in his heart. Poor Mike I didn't mean to hurt him but it kind of made my chuckle inside. Eric on the other hand didn't looked like he was going to stand for it.

"Bella how? The Cullen's don't date anyone…average." Eric complained. That might be true, Emmett and Alice went for people just like them, but I was something that was original, someone that was there from the beginning.

I closed my locker, "It's not impossible guys." I confessed as I pushed my way through them.

"But I saw you, with that other guy at the diner, the one with the shirt off." Mike called out to me. He probably shouldn't have said that considering the fact that I didn't tell Edward about it.

I turned around, "His name is Jacob Black, my childhood friend. He's my best friend guys. Look don't get caught up in my life okay? It's complicated enough." I confessed with a giggle at the end. I then turned around and walked to the lunch table where I sat down with everyone.

"Finally a lunch table where I can eat in peace." Emmett said as Rosalie stepped on his food. I was sure that had to hurt to since she always wore the high, thin Stilettos. Emmett on the other hand didn't show any expression that it hurt him one bit.

Alice handed me an apple, "We're really happy that you remembered everything Bella, your still coming over for dinner tonight aren't you? Carlisle and your father were talking last night. Their conversation lasted some time, I wasn't sure what they were talking about though but the dinner did come up somewhere in their conversation," Alice confessed.

I accepted the apple from her as she was talking, "I didn't even know Charlie was talking to anyone last night. After dinner he wanted to catch up on some TV." I explained to them.

"Well your coming over for dinner tonight, end of story." Edward commanded.

I grinned at him, "Says who?" I demanded biting into my apple and smiling at him.

Edward grinned as Jasper and Emmett began to chuckle, the two of us turned to them to see that they weren't laughing at us but something else. Edward and I turned in the direction they were laughing at only to see that they were smiling at Mike's table.

"Don't look now but it seems like your friends are giving you two some cold looks there Bella." Jasper said looking away from the table and towards me, "Bella let the two of us know if they try to give you any trouble okay? We'll handle them," Jasper assured me.

"You will huh?" Rosalie asked in a stern voice. She was trying to tell them to mind their own business. But Rosalie said it in a certain kind of way that made everyone scared. How can someone so beautiful turn everyone upside down when she spoke?

After lunch Alice sighed and looked outside the window, "It's sunny outside isn't it? Why do we have to stay here? I want to go somewhere. How bout we take a drive down to Pork Angles?" Alice asked everyone. We had two other classes to attend still.

"Sure. I'll get my car," Emmett said as he and Jasper left the cafeteria.

"We're leaving then?" I questioned confused.

"This is the fun about us Cullen's. Bella you must come with us it won't be as much fun if you're not there." Edward teased my softly. How could I say no now? We all walked outside only to find four cars parked side by side. They all came with their own cars so which one were we suppose to take for the drive?

"Rose and I are going to take my Jeep. The rest of you can drive in Rosalie's BMW. We'll swing back here to pick up the Volvo and the Porsche." Emmett instructed as everyone got into the car and Jasper drove the car off, following Emmett who led the way. I looked back at the school, everyone was still in class and I was out with the most beautiful family going out for a lovely day out. This did seem like the perfect family outing.

We parked the car in front of a restaurant when we got to Port Angles. Just then Rosalie noticed a shoe store across the street and grinned with only one through. Emmett noticed this familiar look and slowly grabbed Jasper and Edward and began to walk in the other direction, I could tell that he was trying to get out of this and leave the girls behind.

"They always do that. Emmett get scared with Rosalie shops." Alice complained taking my hand as we followed Rosalie across the street to the shoe store where we began to look around.

"This is perfect." Rosalie said showing me a pair of shoes, "Do you like them?" Rose asked.

I nodded, "They're very stunning Rose." I confessed. I adored the bright pink colour.

She grinned, "Good because they are for you," Rosalie said walking to the cash desk. I followed her there. The shoes were amazing but too high for me, and too thin. I never really walked in high-heals like those before. The price was enough to make anyone run out the store.

"Rose you don't need to buy me the shoes really I'm all right." I confessed.

"I have the outfit for her ready!" Alice called out from the other side of the store.

Outfit…shoes…"You want to give me a makeover?" I shouted. Rosalie laughed and paid for the shoes as she pulled me into the other store and made me put on the outfit that Alice bought and the shoes that Rosalie forced on me.

"Tada, you look great Bella." Alice said clapping. Rosalie stood there and smiled. This was all planned from the very beginning; I should have known. Foolish me. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a white frilly skirt that was above my knee, and a sliming pink t-shirt with the number seven right in the middle. The heals were bright pink and the outfit was amazing, it would look great on anyone but me!

"Why did you guys do all of this?" I asked confused.

Rosalie smiled, "You're one of us now Miss. Swan might as well fit the part. I know tones of people that carry the latest. They can cut down prices however you see fit. Call it a welcome present from Rosalie Hale a future Cullen." Rosalie said with a wink as she strutted out of the store leaving me there in awe.

A welcome present? "Wait outside the store all right? We're going to get Edward, he has no idea about this." Alice said walking out the store and following Rosalie down the sidewalk. I sat down on a bench and waited for all five of them to come back. Too bad they were taking so long. The boys couldn't have gone off too far.

"You look good," Someone said as I turned to see that it was Jacob!

"Jake? Don't you have school?" I questioned but Jacob Laughed. Why does he always laugh?

"Nope. Embry and I were just talking a walk here. Aren't you suppose to be in school Miss. Swan?" Jacob asked. Shoot! I nearly forgot that I came here with the Cullen's! First of all Rosalie and Jacob don't get along, and second of all Edward and Jacob don't get along.

"Jake I came here with the Cullen's and the Hale's, I mean all of them. You should really go before they come back," I insisted looking back to make sure that no one had come just yet. Now I hope the everyone would take all the time they need before coming back.

Jacob leaned back on the bench, "Let them come then. I am not scared of any Cullen or any Hale. Especially Rosalie." Jacob confessed to me. Right now I really wished that Jacob was scared. I really wished that Jacob didn't show up; but why, oh why did he have to show up? I mean come on! Here out of all places, out of all days when I am with all the everyone that dislikes him?

God hates me…there is no other explanation for this.

"Jacob I admire your…courage…or at this moment I am seriously considered stupidity; but this isn't the time to act big. There are five of them and one of you and if you don't mind I would like you to remain you after their done with you. But I don't want them to be done with you, so I am asking you to leave." I pleaded with him but it didn't look like he was going to move.

Jacob grinned, "I would leave if you answer me this one question all right?" Jacob asked me.

Good, simple enough, "I'll answer it just hurry okay?" I supplicated with him.

"Remember that morning, I told you to leave Edward for me, you never answered me Bella. Now be honest; and you don't need to tell me, I heard from Billy who heard from Charlie who told him that you and that Cullen boy are going out. That can only mean you told Edward you remembered everything am I right? But is that what you want Bella? Do you really want to be with Edward Cullen…or do you really want to be with me? I'm not leaving without an answer,"

Out of all the questions in the world Jacob had to pick that one? Curse him! "Jacob how can I…I mean you're putting me on the spot. What I mean to say is Jacob you're my best friend and…." The words began to fumble out of my mouth. I wasn't making any sense.

"Jacob." Edward said as I turned my head around to see that _everyone_ was standing there. How perfect. Jacob stood up on front of me and smiled at Edward. Now is not the time to say something stupid Jacob! I beseeched inside myself that he would just remain silent.

"Cullen, long time now see. I see you brought the whole money mart with you." Jacob said.

Leave it to Jacob to get himself killed. I covered my face with my hands when he spoke those words. All hope was loss at this point, I could look no further. Edward made a step forward to Jacob but his eyes were stuck on me.

"Bella we're leaving." Edward commanded. Just as I was about to get up Jacob placed his hand in front of me. Rosalie took a step forward when Jasper held her back.

"Bella and I were in a middle of a conversation Cullen. It'd be rude of you to interrupt. Now if you don't mind," Jacob said turning to me, I looked up at him, "Bella and I are going to finish our conversation all right?" Jacob said.

I was left speechless and looked at Edward irritated expression. What was he going to do? And the question I was wondering was…am I going to have to answer Jacob's question in front of Edward?

7


	9. Chapter 9: Standing Still

Bella's POV

All Human

Chapter 9: Standing Still

Jacob and Edward exchanged cold stares to one another; I prayed that they weren't going to do anything stupid. Jacob then took my hand and tried to walk in the other direction but I pulled him back. If we were to leave then that would just cause a heap load of unwanted tensions – not to mention arguments – for everyone.

"Doesn't look like she wants to go. Let Bella go now Jacob!" Edward said loud enough to all most be a shout. Jasper looked anxious whiles he and Emmett staid on their toes ready to move in if anything were to break out. I knew that Rosalie would jump at the chance to hurt Jacob.

If I knew Jacob well enough he would be dumb enough to tell Edward about his love for me and that would only provoke Edward into killing Jacob. So I stopped Edward from walking when I raised my hand out. I stopped him from walking far enough so that Jacob and I could talk without anyone having to hear us.

"No Edward." I said looking at Jacob, Edward had stopped once I lifted my hand and waited for me to let him know what I was thinking. But first I actually had to think of something to say to the both of them, "Jacob and I were talking but Jacob…it just isn't a good time for me to answer you." I confessed turning to Edward, "You need to leave Jacob." I added.

I heard Jacob give a small chuckle, "Bella. I said I wasn't leaving without my answer. Do I need to ask you again?" Jacob said looking right at Edward. Jacob Black was actually playing with my mind like this, and here I thought he couldn't get any meaner.

I looked away from Edward, he was getting inpatient, "Jacob I promise you, I will answer your question, I promise; but you picked the wrong time and the wrong day. Be at my house for brunch if you want an answer okay?" I whispered so that only Jacob could hear me.

Jacob looked at me; my face was pleading him to let me go. At first he looked as if I was asking too much of him, at that point I could only hope that he would just leave and wait for my answer tomorrow,. Jacob looked away from my face and then stepped aside, "See you later Bell's," Jacob said walking away. I watched as he walked down the street. I then felt Edward's hands take mine. I turned around and smiled.

"Sorry Edward, Jake came out of nowhere honest; I didn't know he was going to be such a pain," I confessed looking at everyone. We all gathered back together.

"Leave it to Jacob to make everyone pissed off," Emmett said in a harsh voice, "What were you two talking about that was so important any way's Bella?" Emmett added.

I snapped my head towards him, "Nothing," I lied, "Jacob wanted to ask me something, he made it sound important but it wasn't. I'm sorry Jacob gives you guys a hard time." I confessed.

Rosalie sighed looking away, "That mongrel should stay in La Push where he belongs. But on the bright side I made Bella look seemingly hot." Rosalie commented. For the most part, I think she was trying to be nice…I think.

Alice giggled, "Yeah! Let's focus on the good things guys, now let's go because I'm hungry. Jasper let's go get some ice-cream!" Alice said pulling Jasper into a restaurant. We all followed them inside and took our seats. I probably looked very average compared to everyone.

"Bella are you sure that you and Jacob are all right? The expressions you two had when I came was like you were confessing a deep dark secret." Edward whispered to me.

He was close enough, "Edward didn't I say that Jacob was just being a drama queen?" I asked. I hated lying to him, but I needed to get rid of Jacob first. I needed to answer Jacob…or maybe I needed to get Edward and Jacob to become friends again, "Edward. Jacob won't stop till I admit I love him in return, you're going to have to be patient with him," I asked Edward.

"Patient?" Edward complained, "My ex-best friend now claims to love my girlfriend! How can I be the slightest bit tolerant with that?" Edward asked me.

"Jacob has feelings for you Bella?" Jasper asked. I blushed, this was supposed to be just the two of us in the conversation and suddenly we got the whole family involved this. How wonderful. I sat there and pushed my ice cream around, "Holy crap he does?" Jasper shouted.

Edward sighed, "It's best if you don't shout it out to the whole bloody world Jazz." Edward said.

Rosalie looked disturbed; no it was more than disturbed she looked as if she was going to break out on a killing spree. Emmett took her hand and rubbed it as if he was soothing her bad nerves. Jasper on the other hand looked amused. I was glad that my triangle with Jacob and Edward amused one person.

"Does this bother you?" Alice asked. Who was this questioned directed to.

"Of course." Edward and I said simultaneously. This made us both turn our heads to face one another and our noses hit each other. This made both Edward and I laugh as well as provide some comfort for him, as for me…it gave me an idea of what I wanted to do. Correction what I needed to do.

When we were done with our day out we headed back to the school where we picked up Alice, and Edward's car. Edward offered to drive me home and wait for me until he had to drive me to dinner later that night. How I was looking forward to both events…but my mind was wrapped around the brunch talk that I was going to have with Jacob the next day.

When we got home Charlie was in the kitchen, "Dad, did you eat?" I asked looking around to see if had actually eaten anything. But it looked to me like he didn't get in very long. Edward came from behind me when Charlie's shot a look at me. I made looked at Charlie trying to tell him that I didn't want him to say anything to Edward that would embarrass me.

"Cullen, good to see you back here – uh no Bell's I didn't eat anything; I just got in," Charlie said.

I nodded, "Want me to make you something? Are you going back to work after this?" I asked.

Charlie shook his head no, "I'm going to head down to La Push and check in on Billy and Mrs. Clearwater. Ah Bella I was wondering; you don't want to stop by with me do you?" Charlie asked.

I looked at Edward, his expression remained calm, "Dad I'm going to the Cullen's house to eat dinner remember? I thought Dr. Cullen and you spoke about this," I questioned him as I was getting some food out for him to eat.

"We did. I was just asking, I know Jacob is your good buddy that's all. I am going upstairs to take a shower Bell's, thanks for the food," Charlie confessed to me whiles walking up the stairs. I walked over to the stove as Edward took my hand.

"Has Jacob been over here recently?" Edward questioned me whiles at the same time he took the vegetables that I had in my hand and began to chop them. He was fast and neat, it was impressive; more so than I was.

I laughed nervously, "Yes." I confessed as Edward gave me a weird stare, "What? Billy and my father are best friends and Jacob comes here often so he just so happened to drop in one morning. Edward come on you can't be so cold," I asked but Edward went back to chopping – apparently he can be, "Ok I get it but you do owe Jacob you know?" I asked.

"Owe him! For what?" Edward questioned.

"If it wasn't for Jacob I'd still be walking around clueless. I wouldn't have remembered anything if it wasn't for him. And you and Charlie would have just played along wouldn't you? You owe each other; more than you think you do," I confessed coldly.

***

That night the house had a festive felling, everyone was excited and happy. Carlisle and Esme were in the kitchen cooking as they were dancing to Bobby Darin. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the counter top swaying their body to the rhythm as Rosalie and Emmett were setting the table without looking away from each other's eyes.

That's when Edward and I walked inside and Alice ran over to me excitedly, "Took you two long enough to get here, come on Bella, mom and dad are in the kitchen making something yummy!" Alice shouted pulling me up the stairs when at the same time Edward cunningly grabbed my jacket off of me and hung it up whiles I was being pulled by his sister. Alice was small, she was only five feet tall but she seemed to be the most outburst out of all of us.

"I've only just noticed Alice but…Rosalie and Jasper are here very often." I questioned curiously.

"Yup. Rosalie hardly ever goes home. It's been like this since high school started. Emmett and Rose started to spend so much time together that the Hale's encouraged it to a point where she is here a large majority of the time. Jasper basically lives here also, but his it's because his family are very busy working people in the city, Jazz doesn't like to leave with them so he stays here. Mom and dad don't mind though, as long as we're happy they're happy," Alice explained to me.

"Your parents are very understanding, I'd give anything to be a part of your family," I said.

Alice smiled, "Bella, who said you weren't going to be a part of our family?" Alice asked.

The words of encouragement made me really happy. We walked into the kitchen where all the excitement was. I smiled whiles I watched Carlisle giving Esme a spin; at the same time Alice and Jasper were rating them out of ten with their fingers. My eye wandered over to Rosalie and Emmett who were smiling watching their parents dancing and cooking. Emmett's hands were patting the rhythms of the song on Rosalie's stomach as she laughed whenever he tickled her.

Edward laughed under his breath, "This is my family." Edward said whiles his hands began to wrap around my waists as he pulled me closer to him until my back hit his chest.

I smiled helpless, "I _love_ your family Edward. There isn't any other place in this world I would rather be."I confessed. It was true, being here was the happiest place I could think of. There is nowhere else I would rather be than in Edward's arms, with his family.

We all sat down at the dinner table when Esme and Carlisle brought the food and everyone began to dig in. Rosalie sat across me and beside Emmett whiles Alice sat beside Emmet and across from Jasper with was sitting on one side of me. Edward sat beside me but also near to Carlisle who was sitting at the end of the table. Esme sat on the other end of the table beside Jasper facing across from Carlisle.

"Enjoy the meal, it's Italian." Esme said looking over to Carlisle; the two looked at each other and smiled, it was like they were falling in love. Was that how I looked at Edward? If so then I must truly look like I was lost all the time. I smiled and dug into the delicious meal.

***

It was early the next morning when I was just finished getting ready – though I had yet to comb my hair – and the door bell rang. I knew it could only be one person so I walked to the door and to my sarcastic surprise there was Jacob standing in the door way. He grinned at me and walked inside. I didn't need to know where he was going; the first place Jake would go in anyone's house was the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella, did you have a good time yesterday?" Jacob questioned. He was of course being sarcastic. He picked the perfect way to start a conversation.

I followed him into the kitchen, "That was childish of you Jacob! To act that way in front of Edward and everyone else. You asked the question at the wrong time and as for you answer Jake…I'm with Edward. I can't be more clear than that." I confessed. Truthfully I think.

Jacob on the other hand didn't seem amused, "Bella, you don't think I am going to believe that do you? I know that you and Cullen aren't happy," Jacob admitted.

"We're not happy Jake because somehow you and Edward are always thinking about one another in the worst possible way. The hate that you two share for one another is just irritating everyone. And since Edward found out that you like me he hasn't been able to let me rest in peace! Not to mention that your appearance yesterday did no help things between us Jake. I want to be happy Jacob; why can't you just leave me to be with Edward?" I asked.

"Because you are not happy with him Bella. The only way that you can _ever_ be happy is if you are with me. That is the only way I think you will ever be happy. Cullen will never make you happy, like I can," Jacob said. His voice was ice cold that it made me shiver.

I sat down on a chair in the kitchen, "I'm in love with Edward, Jacob."

"Bella be honest; do you think that you would be in love with Edward if I didn't make you think about it? Do you think that you would have thought about him so much if I didn't bring it up? It was a stupid mistake on my part." Jacob told me.

And he was right, if Jacob never mentioned it I don't think I would have thought that Edward and I could ever be in love. Up until Jake – and his infuriating ways – I thought there was little chance of me ever being with Edward. But that was before I knew, and before I thought about it. There was a feeling that I had for Edward that was there even when I didn't remember. That feeling was my love for Edward, the missing part of me. And since then things have changed.

Now that I remember, now that I have made my choice, I am going to stick with what I have chosen. Jacob is just going to have accept it. It's the only way I can put some peace in my own mind…even if it hurts the both of us.

I made my hand into a fist, "Jacob…I'm in love with Edward Cullen." I confessed again. And if he were to ask again, that would be my answer every time.

Jacob then threw a plate at the wall, I watched the plate fly across the room and shatter when it hit the wall. Seconds later Jacob picked up a cup and threw it on the floor. I watched as the anger in his body began to show in his eyes like burning fire. Jacob didn't look like he was going to stop because he began to throw the chair until it hit the living room.

"Jacob!" I shouted. My thought at that moment was what was Charlie going to do when he saw the mess when he came home later tonight. But my focus returned to Jacob, "Jake what the hell are you doing? Stop trashing my house." I complained.

Jacob then walked over to me and grabbed each of my arms and held them tightly, "Ouch Jacob your kind of hurting me let go of me," I complained to him but it didn't look like he was going to listen to me. I watched as the anger took over his self control, Jacob wasn't himself in that moment. I knew because his eyes weren't his anymore, it was the eyes of an angry seventeen year old boy who just got rejected. Sounds cold but true.

"Bella how can you be so blinded by the truth! Cullen is worthless!" Jacob shouted. His grip didn't ease off of me. I didn't know what do, Jacob was so angry that I don't think he was going to listen to me. As I felt his hands growing tighter around me arms I began to get worried. Not for me but for Jacob…all I could do was stand there when he was obviously hurting.

Jake's anger was blinding him…I didn't know who to call out too…where was Edward when I needed him!

7


	10. Chapter 10: Emotions Run High

Bella's POV

All Human

Chapter 10: Emotions Run High

Jacob hand's gripped on my arms so tight that I thought it was going to break. I became scared, Jacob was strong and I was worried that he was going to break my arms – which would result in him regretting it later. His anger became uncontrollable, he doesn't even know what he is doing.

"Jacob," I said in a low voice, it was all most a whisper, "Think about what you're doing. You're hurting me Jacob please let me go." I asked.

"Why do you keep saying that! Why do you keep asking me to let you go! Bella I can't!" Jacob shouted so loud that I thought it was going to make the house shake. Jacob needs to snap out of this before one of us gets hurt – and by one I was pretty sure I was going to get hurt physically – suddenly Jacob moved closer and began to kiss me. I tried not to kiss back but I thought that if I did then maybe he would let go of me.

This lasted for a while – though it seemed like forever to me – until Jacob finally pulled away. I looked into his eyes, only to notice that I was starting to cry. Was it because I betrayed Edward? I looked away from Jacob, his grip didn't loosen, I don't think it bothered me anymore. I was hurt, emotionally and soon physically.

"Jacob I am so sorry," I confessed in a whispered. Tears then began to come down my face. I felt like to drop to my knees but Jacob was holding me so tight that I felt my feet a little bit off the ground. Jacob grinned.

"You can't tell me now that you didn't feel anything in that kiss?" Jacob asked.

I didn't, I felt as if I just hurt him more. I remained silent but Jacob wanted an answer, I couldn't give it to him, I wasn't going to hurt him anymore. I couldn't hurt him anymore. Jacob was my best friend and I was yanking on his heart like it was a toy. The tears kept falling down my face uncontrollably. Seconds later the front door flew open, I thought it was Charlie but I saw Edward run through the door. I am pretty sure that what he saw set off all his nerves.

"Jacob Black!" Edward shouted in the most horrific of angry voices. I have never heard him speak that way to anyone. Jacob dropped me as I fell to the floor. Hearing Edward shout like that frightened me. It took me a moment to notice that the palms of my hand were now covered in blood. I realised that I had fallen on the broken glass pieces from the cup Jacob broke.

Since both of my hands had fallen onto the broken glass pieces I was unable to move it – which also meant that I couldn't move to get the glass pieces out. Great I was stuck like this?

"Cullen you bastard!" Jacob responded in Edward scream and before I knew it Jacob had swung a fist at Edward. Edward took the hit but took only a few seconds before he turned around and hit Jacob on his face in return. A fight had broken out.

"That's enough stop it!" I shouted. But they weren't listening to me so I did the only thing I knew to do, I needed to call for help. So with bloody hands which had glass it in, I took in the pain and called Emmett on my cell phone, "Emmett help! Jacob and Edward are in a fight at my house; please hurry," I shouted over the phone. I knew Emmett wouldn't waste any time because before I finished he hung up and was on his way over here.

None of the Cullen's drove slowly so I knew that Emmett wouldn't waste any time getting here. I wish he would get here soon. And before I knew it Edward and Jacob were throwing punches like it was nothing. Jacob hit Edward in the face and Edward wasted no time in hitting Jacob in the head. The two were really trying to kill one another. Punches after punches, swings after swings, there was no end in sight to this fight.

And there was nothing I could do. I knew that if I were to get in the way I would risk hurting myself, and the way they were acting not even my pleads for them to stop was working so why devastate my time in trying to stop two fully grown men in a fight I was completely helpless in.

Less than five minutes later Emmett and Jasper ran through the door and began to pull the two away from each other. But Edward and Jacob didn't try to stop because they tried to fight their way from the arms of Emmett and Jasper so that they could fight again.

"Bella!" Alice shouted running over to me, "Bella this looks very serious are you all right?" Alice asked as she helped me to my feet. I remained silent whiles Rosalie walked into the house calmly. Rosalie noticed me first and then sighed as she walked over to Edward and Jacob. What was she doing? Rosalie stepped in the middle of both Jacob and Edward as they looked at her.

"You two are fools. Fighting like children…you guys aren't seven anymore. Bella isn't a prize to be won, she's a human. Who is obviously hurting because of you both. This fight didn't help…you two idiots ignored the person you're fighting for when she's hurt. You morons," Rosalie words were harsh but she remained calm throughout the whole thing.

Jacob and Edward turned to me, they noticed my hands –for the first time – and gasped. I didn't know what they were thinking at that moment, but after what I saw, I had to look away from both of them. It was too painful to even watch them…to know that I caused them to hurt each other. They were once best friends…and now they are trying to kill each other because of me.

"I've called Carlisle already, he's waiting for us. Em, Jazz take those two in different cars to the hospital. I am taking Bella, she needs to see a doctor right now. As for you two, I hope your bloody well proud of yourselves." Rosalie added as she took my arm. I flinched when she took it. Rosalie eyes shot open wider whiles she lifted the sleeve off of my arm to notice Jacob bruise.

Her face was in utter disgust that she looked at Alice and walked out of the house. Alice took me gently as we walked out of the door. I didn't even look at Jacob and Edward, how could I? Rosalie was already in her BMW. We got inside and she wasted no time. Before Alice got to close the door Rose drove off to the hospital. I looked back to see that Jasper and Emmett were getting the other two in the car. Both held back with their arms behind their backs like they were criminals getting arrested.

We got to the hospital; when we got there Carlisle was already waiting for us, "Bella, have a seat. Looks to me like we're here again. And all most in the same circumstance huh? Where are the other two?" Carlisle asked as he began to take care of my hand. I watched as he took his tools and began to pull the small pieces of glass out.

"Emmett and Jasper are bringing them up here. Daddy don't be mad at Edward okay?" Alice asked in a sweet voice, she was buttering her father up.

Carlisle grinned and looked up at Rosalie, he was asking her what happened, "The two got into a fight. They were beating the crap out of one another. Bella called for help; she has some bruise on her arms also Carlisle. Those might need some ice; I am going back home, Esme might be worried out of her mind. We all just kind of ran out of the house," Rosalie said walking down the hallway. Alice then came and sat beside me. Whiles Carlisle was working on my hand Alice occasionally looked at her phone as if she was waiting for something.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. Edward is only doing this for me…and I end up hurting them both," I said bitterly. I've caused so many people pain since I came back to Forks. Was this really the best idea that I could have made?

Emmett then walked into the room, "We brought them here dad. When you're done can you look them over?" Emmett asked patting me on my head. Was he comforting me? Carlisle nodded as Emmett left.

"You need two stitches. But other than that I think you're okay." Carlisle confessed.

I nodded, "Please don't tell Charlie about this, he's still getting the hang of being a dad, I don't know what he would do if he found out that Jake and Edward fought and I got hurt," I asked. Carlisle seemed all right with this. Because when he was done he handed me a lollypop.

"You use to love these when you were smaller. Bella I know how you must feel, but this is not your fault. Though in every direction you look it might seem that way, it isn't all right? Jacob and Edward need to learn how to become true understanding men. Believe it or not I fought for Esme. And although I won I still learnt a lot, fighting doesn't help. Bella it isn't your fault all right?" Carlisle asked. I nodded my head and smiled whiles I accepted the lollypop.

"That's a girl. Now I got to attended to those two. But don't worry, I won't let them off easy. Alice I am trusting Bella in your care," Carlisle said with a wink. I smiled as he walked out of the room. I just sat there looking at my sore hands, they didn't look so eye-catching.

"Bella are you all right? Remember what my dad said? It isn't your fault. None of this is your fault. Bella I know this can't be easy for you; I know I am not one to talk because I've been pretty lucky when it comes to love. But for you, you just got to be strong okay?" Alice asked.

Tears were running down my face again, but I had to nod, "Alice, I need to go home. If Charlie come home and see's the mess there he's going to wonder what happened; he'll get worried." I told Alice but she looked pretty content with the situation.

"That's one part I can assure you that you don't have to worry about, Rose is there. She went to clean up the house. See she texted me when you were getting your stitches. Esme isn't home, she went to do some shopping. Rose only said that because she doesn't like to admit everything out in the open. She's a very modest person believe it or not." Alice said showing me the message with a giggle. Whoa Rose was at my house…and cleaning it!

Rosalie was super nice, "You are coming back with us okay? No Edward, no Jacob today. Just you, me, Rose, and perhaps Jazz and Emmett. But hey it's a win still, are you ready to go now Bella?" Alice said linking arms with me gently as we began to walk outside to the parking lot. I wasn't going to say no to her offer though, I need a day away from Edward and Jacob. When we got out to the parking lot we saw that Emmett and Jasper were leaning on Alice's car.

"We called in two separate cabs to take the boys home. They have a lot of thinking to do. Carlisle speech lasted at least a good half hour." Jasper said stretching out his hand for Alice to take it. And sure enough Alice took his hand as he spun her around and held her close.

Emmett took my hands, "Looks like you were hurt pretty bad. Let me treat you out for ice cream. Rosalie we will met up with us later. Let's go little sis, we're off for ice cream. Alice we're going to take my jeep okay?" Emmett said picking me up and giving me a piggy back ride as we walked down the path way towards his jeep.

"Emmett I can still walk," I said in a shy voice.

Emmett didn't seem to have heard me because he kept walking until he loaded me in his jeep and then we began to drive off to go somewhere. At first I thought we were going in the direction of La Push but suddenly Emmett made a turn and we were on a dirt road. Finally we got to a small house in the middle of nowhere. It was surrounded by tress and high enough to see the beach that was in La Push. The area was breath taking and the house was stunning.

"Welcome to the old play house Bella. When we were little, Emmett, Edward and myself would come here to play. Carlisle built it just for us, Esme decorated it also. This place seemed appropriate to come to. It's the last place Edward would come to, and Jacob doesn't even know about it. And now Bella, this is your sanctuary, this is yours." Alice told me.

I snapped my head to her, "Alice…I cannot accept this. I mean, the house?" I questioned again.

Emmett smiled and hugged me quickly, "Bella no one deserves this more than you do. We all need a safe haven to run to. And right now what you need is a safe haven," Emmett confessed to me. I was left speechless, then Alice linked arms with me as we walked into the house.

This was like a second house! When I walked inside I saw a living room and down the hall was a kitchen, there were even bedrooms. It was like a bungalow! This hardly is considered to be a play house. We all walked into the kitchen where Rosalie was washing her hands.

"Oh I didn't even notice you guys coming in. Bella this is yours." Rosalie said handing me my cell phone. It was clean, she obviously cleaned if off when she went back to my house.

"Rosalie. Thank you." I confessed meaningfully. Rosalie nodded and took Emmett's hand as they brought out the ice cream that Emmett promised. I knew that was her way of accepting my gratitude. We sat at the round table snacking on ice cream, apples and cookies.

"Bella. Are you sure that you are all right with what happened today? You seem calmer than I would be if what just happened, happened to me," Alice told me.

I looked at her and nodded. I was such in a state of guilt that I couldn't say anything. Two guys that I deeply cared for got into a fight because of me. Maybe moving back to Jacksonville would be the best thing for me to do.

"Bella?" Jasper said touching my hand, "This isn't your fault. Jacob and Edward aren't helping you in this situation. Both guys are passionate for you, and you're having a hard time with that, it's normal. You can't expect to have all the answers. Edward and Jacob are the ones that need to start making choices now, not you. You've made your choice. It's up to them now," Jasper informed me. I wasn't sure what to tell him, I knew that he had to be right.

"Maybe there is one more choice I have to make." I confessed.

"And what's that Bella?" Alice questioned me.

I took in a deep breath, "My mom as asked me to go back with her to Jacksonville. Perhaps it's better if I take her up on her offer. I am considering leaving Forks…and going back to Jacksonville." I informed them as the expressions on their face turned from content to serious.


	11. Chapter 11: I'm Sorry

Bella's POV

All Human

Chapter 11: I'm Sorry

"No way! You are not leaving Forks! Bella Swan that is the worst thing you could do!" Alice shouted. Her high pitch voice made everyone at the table flinch when she shouted.

I looked away from them, my ice cream was starting to melt, "I don't want to leave again, but I don't think I can stay here under the same circumstance, I don't know if I could handle it anymore. I am not use to all this drama," I confessed – I was about to cry.

Everyone remained silent, then Emmett tapped Rosalie on her hand, Rosalie shook her head no to him but then he took her hand and held it. Apparently it looked like he was asking her to do something. Rosalie groaned and then got up from the table and took Jasper's hand. The two of them walked out of the room. Alice and I seemed to be the only one unsure of what was going on. Emmett remained silent throughout the whole event.

Rosalie and Jasper walked back into the room after a few moments, "Bella, please don't leave." Jasper said in a low voice – he looked so evocative when he spoke that it made my heart melt, "Bella you are the most important person in the Cullen's slash Hale family. If you leave then…we're incomplete. Edward would be incomplete." Jasper confessed.

I knew how it felt…to be incomplete and alone. Like you're constantly missing a part of you that you never seemed to understand. A part of you that you just wish you could just find. I have finally found that part, and I know I must sound absolutely mental to want to leave. But right now, looking from where I'm sitting. That seems like the only way to solve all of our problems.

"What you and Edward have is love Bella, real love. You're lucky to have found that because it only comes once." Rosalie started, "Before Emmett and I became official my parents did not see us being a couple. They wanted me to marry this banker. His name was Royce King II and he was disgusting. Not to mention ten years older than myself. But I was willing to marry to please my parents, to please everyone. Bella…that isn't love. It doesn't make you happy" Rosalie confessed.

"When she finally discovered what love was she couldn't turn back, she couldn't run away. So she followed her heart. And look at her now. I think she's happy. So Bella you see, turning your back on a love, won't make you happy, the only person you need to make happy first is yourself. Not Edward, not Jacob and not any of us. It's you. Right love?" Emmett said giving Rosalie a wink.

"It isn't fair to yourself, to be thinking about others feelings before your own feeling. Bella if you're not happy then there is no sense making everyone else happy," Jasper told me, "Rose and I have thought of a plan though, talk to Edward. Sort things out with him…and the two of us will go down to La Push…and speak with Jacob," Jasper said as if he hated to say those words.

"But you two…don't have a good history with Jacob." I told them. The two looked at one another and nodded, they knew it was true but they sucked it in like it was a needle that they needed to save their life.

"We don't. But we're willing to do anything to make you stay besides; Edward is a self taught person. He'll learn this lesson with the help of Carlisle whose advice cannot be beat, and by himself. Jacob needs a little push though. So as long as you'll stay in Forks Bella, we're going to be here to make things a little bit easier for you all right?" Jasper said.

I was speechless – Rosalie and Jasper were willing to go down to La Push and talk to Jacob for me whiles I sorted things out with Edward? This was unbelievable! I didn't know what to say. I just sat there and nodded.

They all teamed up to keep me here in Forks. Rosalie who was bitter to me in the beginning has warmed up to me! Alice who was always so kind to me was worried about me seriously all the time. And of course Emmett and Jasper who took me in as their own little sister…damn these tears! They keep falling! I looked away and smiled as everyone laughed under their breath.

"Hey no more crying all right? Finish your ice cream. It's melting, come on guys let's help her." Emmett said. I looked at him and began to finish my ice cream as Emmett kept putting more into my blow. Before I knew it Alice had grabbed the sprinkles and nuts and began to put it over my ice cream also. Jasper and Rosalie soon joined in and began to put syrup and whip cream. Together we made the best ice cream sundae and ate it together. This was my family after all.

***

Alice dropped me home that night. It was all most dinner time and I didn't make Charlie anything to eat. I hope he's not too starved. I walked inside to see Charlie getting ready to leave.

"Where you going dad?" I asked hanging up my coat and hiding my hands behind my back.

"I just got called into work Bella, sorry but I have to run. Will you be okay to stay home by yourself?" Charlie said walking to the door, "I made dinner. Pizza; okay it was take out but I didn't want you to cook again for yourself. Eat up okay?" Charlie said.

I smiled, "Thanks dad. Be safe at work." I told him. Charlie gave me a wink and walked out to his car. Charlie was working late a lot these nights I wonder what's going on at work that has him coming down so often. Forks is a small town, it isn't like there's a lot happening here.

I walked up to my bedroom and dropped on my bed. Today was such a long day! And that ice cream made me so full that I won't be able to finish eating the pizza Charlie made –or bought – for me. it's kind of sweet that Charlie thought of buying pizza. Poor Charlie doesn't know how to cook; I wonder how he lived on his own for such a long time.

"Bella." A voice called out to me. I thought that I was hearing voices but then I heard someone moving around. I jumped up from my bed and turned around to see Edward leaning against my wall. I was so shocked to see him standing there that I rolled out of bed and fell on the floor. What was with these boys and coming through my window? Why couldn't they just use my front door! Damn Romeo for leaving that impression on guys.

"Bella! Are you all right?" Edward shouted helping me back on my bed, "Bella…god Bell's I am so sorry. All the hate and pain that I had for Jacob just busted out in that moment. God I was such a bloody fool to not even care about you. Bella darling I am _so_ sorry." Edward confessed.

His eyes were so sincere; it made me remember that I _am_ passionately in love with this man. I care about him more than anything in this world. Edward has become my life in the short amount of time I have been at Forks.

"Your hands are injured…Bella I tried to hold myself in, I did, but Jacob was there, and he was holding you and you were crying. I just snapped. To think that Jacob hurt you; I wanted to kill him. I wanted to make sure that he could _never_ hurt you again, I wanted him to just die; and I tried to make that happen," Edward confessed, it looked to me like he was starting to cry, "Bella I can assure you that it will never happen again. I've learnt my lesson; I never want to hurt you again. I am willing to change my way…honest Bella."

I rubbed Edward's face gently, I could feel the tensions in his eyes – he was about to cry – but before he did I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close. I smiled behind his back and then pulled away from him and looked into his eyes. Our eyes made each other smile as I kissed him on his cheek softly.

When we were little and we got into a fight Charlie would take all three of us to the park and give us ice cream. He would make us all hug – even Jacob and Edward – and make us chant that no matter happens; in the next twenty, fifty, or a hundred years we will never have as good of friends as we have right now; and even though it was then I thought that perhaps a hug was all we needed to tell one another that we were sorry.

Edward took my hand and held it so gently I couldn't even feel it, "Does it hurt you?" Edward asked looking down on my hand. I shook my head no.

"It doesn't hurt anymore. I wasn't your fault Edward, yours or Jacobs. It was mine. If I didn't come back to Forks then Jacob and you would never had fought with one another. It was all my fault, I'm sorry," I confessed to Edward in hopes that he would forgive me. I then began to get teary – I swear that since I came to Forks I have cried more than a litre of tears in this short time.

"Bella you can't think this is your fault? Bella you're wrong this was _all_ Jacob and I. We were the fools; Jacob didn't have to get angry at you. And if he didn't then maybe he wouldn't have thrown the first punch. Maybe if I were calmer I wouldn't have thrown the punch also and tended to you. But we weren't smart; Bella this isn't your fault my love,"

"Then why does it seem that way? Everyone tells me that it isn't my fault but Edward that's how I feel. I feel like this is all my fault. If I never came back Jacob wouldn't have gotten all touchy and you two wouldn't have ended up the way you did." I confessed to him.

Edward then leaned on the ledge of my bed bracing his back against the wall and then began to pull me to lay with him. Helplessly I moved back and braced my head against his chest listening to his heart beat. It's rhythm on my ear just made me crave Edward more.

"Bella what you did is relive ten years of tension between Jacob and I. Beating the crap out of each other had us laughing in the ER room thinking about the good times that we use to have. You sort of helped mend our friendship. You've made your choice. Beside Carlisle gave Jacob and I some time to talk to one another you know?" Edward confessed.

I listened to him as he was speaking, so the two of them had made up? What was with men honestly? They get mad at each other and when they are done beating the crap out of one another they are making jokes the next second. Men were truly complicated to understand. No wonder mom staid single for a long time.

"What did you two talk about?" I asked in a whisper.

"I told Jacob that if you ever chose to go to him in the future then I would accept that. I just want to see you happy. I won't get in the way of your happiness, whatever you decide. I told him that in the future I won't fight for you, no matter how much it kills me, I will just watch you and make sure that you are happy. Knowing that I can carry on my day smiling" Edward confessed to me.

I turned to him and kissed him on his lips, his lips also kissed back, "You don't have to worry about that. Because I am completely, and truly, 100% in love with only _you_ Edward Cullen." I whispered to him. Edward smile grew across his face as he kissed me again. This kiss was much more passionate and intense. I didn't want to pull away but we had to. Edward loved me so much that he was willing to accept me leaving him; as long as I was happy…he would be too. Edward was more than I can ask for. The least I could do for him in return is give myself entirely to him.

I rested my head on Edward's chest listening to his heart beating. Before I knew it I began to fall asleep, my eye began to get too heavy for me to lift them up again. Edward Cullen truly was my god sent. This made me realise that I didn't love Jacob – no that's not true. I love Jacob but as a brother, as my best friend – but I will never love him as deeply and passionately as I do Edward.

"Bella. I love you." Edward whispered in my ear. That was the first time I heard him say that.

***

Early the next morning when I woke up I found myself sleeping in my bed alone. Was last night all a dream then? I sighed not wanting to get out of bed. Then someone opened my door – Charlie normally knocks – I struggled to open my eyes again reaching for my pillow but feeling something like a face? I opened my eyes wondering what I saw only to see Edward kneeling there by my best side. I smiled at him welcomingly.

"Good morning," Edward said kissing me on my forehead, "Hurry and get ready. I made you breakfast! Come on," Edward said helping me out of bed and I got myself ready. Taking a shower, changing my clothes and brushing my teeth and hair I walked downstairs to see Edward setting out breakfast on the table. I smiled and sat down as he handed me a plate full of pancake, eggs and fruit. Along with two glassed of coffee and orange juice all present like I was eating at a fancy five star restaurant.

"Yummy! I never knew you could cook." I confessed biting into the meal. Better than how Renee made it back home. Then again Renee didn't really know how to cook either.

Edward laughed whiles he sat down beside me, "It runs in the family. Esme said that when she use to model she would go all over the world and none of the food tasted as good as her mothers. So she cooked her own food everywhere she was sent. Since we were little she made sure to teach us all how to cook. She even taught Rosalie and Jasper," Edward said as he laughed under his breath, "Jazz is the worst when it comes to cooking. You should watch him sometimes,"

Edward comment made us both begin to laugh. We continued to eat our food when I noticed that Edward started to play with his food, "Bella we're okay aren't we? I still feel incredibly bad." Edward asked me in a low voice.

I nodded and put maple syrup on his mouth, "No more apologize. You've said enough and I believe you. I am willing to put this whole thing behind me and move forward. There's no point looking back and dreading over something that has happened right?" I asked. Edward kissed me on my lips as he got the maple syrup all over me. We both laughed and went on eating out food.

When we were done Edward and I walked outside to see a car pulling up in front of the house. I then noticed that the car belonged to Jacob! Edward took my hand and smiled, "I'll be inside," Edward told me walking inside the house and closing the door. Wow, to think that Edward was willing to leave me and Jake alone after what happened? They must have had a really good talk.

Jacob then walked out of the car and over to me. We stood there for a moment until Jacob fell on his knees. "Bella forgive me! I am such a fool! I didn't mean to hurt you! An idiot like me can be deafened by love. Carlisle spoke to me personally as well as those two blondes the Hales. They were all serious but they didn't try to kill me. They were nice surprisingly; they made me see that I wasn't helping you even though I thought I was. My intensions were in all of the wrong places. Bella I can only hope you can forgive me. I am truly sorry. I'm sorry Bella." Jacob said.

I smiled and sat down on the floor beside him, we were both sitting on the floor now and Jacob looked at me very questionably, "When we were little and it rained we'd sit here and make mud pies remember? When we fought over who won the mud pie contest we would always settle our fights by taking mud into our hands," I said picking up some mud in my hand as Jacob looked at me and laughed under his breath, "And we would throw it into each other's faces like so," I said making sure the mud was all in Jakes face. He just sat there and took it.

I began to laugh whiles brushing the mud all over his face, "And then we'd laugh and become friends again." I said as Jacob laughed along me. And just like when we were little we were friends once again.

"Bella; I just want you to know that whatever you chose in the future. I am all right with it. Whether it's Eddie, me, or even that Newton kid. I want you to be happy, and that's something I am going to have to accept. So good luck to you and Eddie. I'm happy for you Bell's. But don't think that competition is over between me and Cullen," Jacob told me.

I smiled and nodded, "As long as it doesn't result in a yesterday, I'm okay with it. I am proud of you Jacob that is very manly of you to admit that. You're still my best friend right Jake? My brother?" I asked.

Jacob looked at me and smiled, "Of course Bella. I'll always be here for you," Jacob confessed.

Edward then came outside and sat down on the floor with us, we sat in the circle for a moment like when we were little making mud pies in front of my house. And then Jacob and Edward looked at one another as if they were thinking about something. I couldn't even read what they were saying. That's when they both snapped their heads towards to me and smiled.

"We're sorry Bella," Edward and Jacob said simultaneously. This made me laugh – just like when we were little. I gave them all a hug and smiled. I got my boys back!


	12. Chapter 12:Close to a Happily Ever After

Bella's POV

All Human

Chapter 12: Close to a Happily Ever After

The next day the Cullen's invited everyone over for a dinner. And by everyone I meant the Cullen themselves, along with both Hales, and of course Edward and myself and…Jacob! Edward and Jacob had a long talk with each other in front of my house that day. Though it was hard for me to stay serious when Jacob had mud on his face, I listened to them inventively. They were both serious about not fighting again, and they were willing to make sure that I was happy.

Both Jacob and Edward shook hands on never fighting again. When I told Charlie about this he couldn't believe it. To be honest I had a hard time believing it also but if you went through what I did, you just want to leave it at that. I am happy that the two made up, though now they are more competitive at _everything_ I can live with it for the most part anyways.

The night I drove up to the Cullen's house on my own. I walked inside to see that loud music was playing –as usually. I walked upstairs to the kitchen to see that Carlisle and Esme were dancing and Jasper and Alice joined in. Rosalie and Emmett were helping with the cooking as they were feeding one another. And Edward was playing the music as he was sitting on his piano playing his guitar – my boyfriend was so musically talented.

"Bella," Edward said walking over to me, "Welcome home." Edward welcomed me with a kiss. I looked at his family and blushed as we walked into the kitchen and the fun went on, "Jacob is here. He's in the other room; the dog feel asleep," Edward told me as we both sat on his piano.

"You refer to Jacob as if he was a wolf Edward," I said giving him a kiss.

Edward grinned, "What can I say, Jake reminds me of one. Everyone seems to be happier Bella, because I am happy. They are happy that you remember, that Jacob and I aren't fighting, and that things are seemly normal." Edwards said blushing at his family who were having a tone of fun. I smiled and then took Edward's hands as I made him spin around.

"Didn't I tell you darling? That girl was made for this family." Esme told Carlisle as I overheard. That made me smile and get all bubbly inside. Jacob then came out and saw everyone dancing. I took his hand and pulled him over to everyone as Rosalie threw an apple at him. Jacob caught it with little effort and winked at her.

"Blondie has a good pitch," Jacob stated. It all most sounded like a compliment.

Rosalie grinned, "You obliviously haven't seen me in a baseball match before mongrel."

That's when Emmett slammed his hand on the table, "That's right! Jacob Black how about a little completion between La Push and the Cullen's?" Emmett said.

I watched the grins on both Edward and Jacob smile. Oh great another prize that they both need to fight about, I was so going to kick Emmett after this if things didn't work out. What does Rosalie pitching have to do with starting a competition?

"I know what you're thinking about Em's. A baseball match?" Jasper said picking up a carrot stick and pretending that it was a bat as he swung it at Alice but she bit the top off very cunningly making Jasper laugh, "Didn't see that one coming," Jasper added.

A baseball match? I never knew any of the Cullen's played sports. I watched Edward as he seemed overly excited about this, and when that happens that means that it's something he's willing to get competitive about, "I'm all in, how many men do I need to win this baby?" Jacob questioned in a tone that stated she was going to win.

"Bella will you be willing to play?" Edward asked.

I shook my head no right away, if I could have said no faster I would have, "Are you kidding? A simple game of baseball can very well cost me my life. I am just has happy watching everyone else play, far away." I informed them.

"Then it's seven against seven. We'll make this odd." Carlisle informed with a sly smile.

Just when I thought that we were going to settle things over dinner, it was going to be over a baseball match? I've met Jacobs friend before, they were all just as big and strong as he was, and the Cullen's were skilled at all most everything they did. One thing I knew for sure about the both of them was that they were both exceedingly competitive. I have no idea how this is going to turn out.

"What are the stakes then? We don't want to keep this game boring do we?" Jacob asked. Leave it to Jacob to get everyone hyped up about this match.

Everyone smiled; the Cullen's had an idea already? "We don't want things to get nasty so we're going to make things _fun_. If we win then your La Push team will have do seven favours for us. That's one favour for each person. If you win, the same goes. One favour for each person. Do we have a deal?" Esme asked – Esme was making the deal? – This seemed very appealing to Jacob and he nodded as everyone shook hands on it. This should be interesting.

***

We all gathered in an empty field as everyone got set up for the game. Jacob's team consisted of his good friends and people that he'd normally hand out with: Quil, Embry, Seth, Leah, Paul, Sam and Jared. We all gathered in the field as I took my seat on top of Carlisle Mercedes where it was safe. Knowing these guys things weren't going to keep the game friendly. Someone is going to get hurt…or seriously bruised. Either way it was going to be fun to watch.

Up on bat was Jacob and Rosalie took in the moment to pitch one at Jacob – am sure that she was imagining knocking his head off – but everyone was one their toes. Esme gave the single and then with the quickest swing Rosalie pitched that ball so fast that we could barely see it flying. But somehow Jacob made the hit and the ball went flying through the air.

Edward, Emmett and Jared were around the area that the ball was flying to. Emmett looked at Edward as the two instantly came up with a plan. The two then ran in different directions making Jared wide open to catch the ball. _What were they thinking_ I thought. But then I noticed that Jacob ball began to fall and Jake was already hitting second base.

The ball was just about to touch the ground when Emmett came out of nowhere and grabbed the ball just before Jared caught it in his hands! Emmett threw the ball to Carlisle and then he called out "You're out!" I jumped up for joy clapping my hands! That was an amazing play; Emmett was so fast!

"That's my monkey man," Rosalie said giving Alice a high five and winking to me.

The game then got exciting with every move. Soon an hour and a half into the game it was a tie game. It was anyone's games. They called a time out and gathered together. Jacob's team seemed pretty happy about how the game was going. But knowing these teams no one was going to settle for less. Everyone was aiming to win and my tension grew. This was exciting.

"That Jared guy is fast all most as fast as I am. We're going to really work hard at this one," Emmett said rubbing Rosalie shoulders.

Everyone nodded, "All right who's up to pitch this time?" Esme asked as she looked over her nails and began to sob when she saw her pinkie nail was broken. I all most began to laugh; I guess once a model always a beautiful model. Just like Esme.

"I'll do it. Next up to pitch is Jacob, I want this one," Edward said as I looked at him. If this was something that he wanted, then there was no way of stopping him. Everyone agreed to have Edward bat. Alice then rubbed my hand for good luck, and everyone went back to their places. Alice and Emmett took the outfield – the sibling's team – Sam and Paul were talking to each other behind taking their spots also. I couldn't wait to see who was going to take the win. Either way I will cheer on both teams. Go Switzerland!

And then Edward came up to bat as Jacob grinned and bent over slightly, Esme was giving the signs. Rosalie staid on her toes blowing a bubble from the gum she was chewing and chewing impatiently. Finally Jacob nodded as I jumped down from the car and on my feet. Jacob pitched the ball faster than anything but Edward was also fast and hit the ball quickly and then ran. I watched the ball; Alice ran quickly for the ball and caught it seconds before Sam did.

"Ha!" She shouted sticking her tongue out as Sam as she threw the ball to Emmett who pitched it to Jasper. I moved my eyes from them to see Edward hitting first, then second, it was all most a home run! Jacob watched as Edward moved around the diamond. Finally Jasper caught the ball and pitched to Carlisle and Edward went flying onto the base. Smoke was all around that I couldn't see anything so I waited for him to call out just a few words to let me know what happened. I waited until all the dust was gone, after Edward hit the floor.

"Safe!" Carlisle shouted. I jumped up clapping my hands! We won! I ran to Edward and jumped in his arms as he held my above the ground and spun me around. Team Cullen gave each other a team hug and then walked over to the La Push team where everyone shook hands. I knew I said I was for Switzerland I still feel happy to see Edward happy. That's what it's all about.

"It was a good game. In the end anyone could have won. We were lucky to have faced great people like yourselves in this game. All fair?" Jasper asked shaking everyone's hands.

The La Push team smiled, "We're lucky to have played you also. And like you asked a favour for each of you right? I just hope that we can look forward to more games?" Sam asked. Everyone shook hands as I walked over to Jacob and shook his hands.

He smiled, "All fair in this game huh? I guess I have to suck it in," Jacob said. I was glad to see he had become a more accepting person when it came to an understanding of things. I was very lucky to see everyone getting along. Not too long ago everyone would have never thought of being five feet close to one another. And now they were, shaking hands, making jokes, smiling. It was a great feeling. Even Embry and Edward had worked out their problems. This was great.

***

That night everyone from the baseball game went to the Cullen's house for a dinner celebration – it is because of this that I learnt the Cullen's love to host dinner parties – Edward and I sat outside on the porch looking out at the full moon. Everyone else was inside the house attending the party. Everyone knew to leave us alone after what happened. Edward was seating an apple when he turned to me and smiled. At first I was staring at the moon when I noticed him.

"You see Bella Swan if you never came back to Forks, none of us would be this happy. We are the ones that _owe _you." Edward said kissing me on my lips. I accepted this sweetly.

I pulled away, "I know. Now I know anyways. I am _so_ happy Edward that, words cannot express the amount of ecstasy that I felt just being with you all today. It was the most amazing feeling that anyone could ever express." I told Edward – I could not stop smiling it was incredible

Edward then took me in his arms, I rested my back against his chest as we just laid there for a moment, "Boring!" Jacob shouted coming in between us with a plate of food, "Cullen your mom is like the best cook _ever_! I really have been missing out now haven't I? Oh my god try this shrimp! Look how big it is, come on Bella try it," Jacob said holding the shrimp to me.

I couldn't help but laugh as I accept the shrimp, "Jacob you're timing is impeccable." Edward said taking a chicken from Jacob's plate, "Do you honestly plan to eat all of that?" Edward asked.

"Of course I am! I'm a growing man Cullen I need the food, unlike your skinny bones. And I just want you to know that whatever I do for _any _of you Cullen's I will get you all back later. Blondie is first on my list too," Jacob said shoving the food in his face.

Edward and I turned to him and smiled as we both took turns messy up his shaggy hair, "Hey! What do you think you're doing huh?" Jacob said with a mouth full of food.

I smiled and kissed Jacob on the cheek, "Nothing. I think you need a hair cut Jacob," I said winking at Edward.

Edward laughed, "Do you want a kiss on the cheek for me to Black?" Edward questioned puckering his lips to Jacob.

Jacob shoved a carrot in Edward's mouth, "Cullen if you so dare to come close to me with those cold lips of yours I swear to god I am kicking your behind to the other side of the world!" Jacob shouted shoving move food into his mouth that Edward couldn't help but laugh.

I watched the two argue about the bet they had at the baseball game. Both were complaining that the other team didn't have as much skills as their own team. I think they forgot that they were at a tie in the beginning but I sat there and watched the two under the full moon.

Coming to Forks I had nothing but ups and downs. Coming here knowing nothing only to find out that I had another world behind me. At the start is was nothing but drama and tears, and I have never cried so much in my life before. But now, I can't seem to stop smiling. Every morning and night I have a smile on, and it never fades. My family has grown so much stronger that it was mindboggling. I have a lot of stories to tell mom next time I talk to her.

I may have started out like Juliet, but I am sure happy that I didn't end up like her. More so I am happy to just live in this moment, to be here with the people I care the most about – even Charlie is here tonight – nothing could top this night. Nothing could even made me unhappy.

Not even a past obsession.

The End

Authors Note: It has been such an honour to write for everyone that read this story. Your comments gave me the support and ideas I needed to carry on writing this story and has inspired me to write more in the future. I only hope that my upcoming stories would be just as good as this. Thank you for reading 

6


End file.
